


Y Así Un Pésimo Año Pasó A Ser Perfecto

by Greru_to_die



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greru_to_die/pseuds/Greru_to_die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco y Jean se encuentran en el instituto y empiezan a conocerse. ¿A dónde llegará esa relación?<br/>No es muy original sólo una cosa muy cursi para quitarme los feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un nuevo idiota

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The different steps between disaster and perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139209) by [Greru_to_die](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greru_to_die/pseuds/Greru_to_die)



> Este es mi primer fanfic de SnK y hace tiempo que no escribo así que estoy un poco verde. Cualquier feedback es bienvenido. Como no he visto muchos trabajos en inglés por aqui estoy dispuesta a traducirlo si alguien quiere. Con esto acabo ¡disfruten!

Mi primer día de instituto. Estaba todo lleno de gente, gente que no conocía absolutamente de nada y que, de algún modo, parecía que me miraban mal aunque me esforzaba por pasar desapercibido. ¿Serían mis pecas? ¿Se notaba tanto que no era de aquí? Solté un suspiro cansado mientras miraba al suelo para evitar mirar a la gente. Estaba extremadamente fuera de lugar, se notase o no. Nunca había ido una cosa de estas. “Jornadas de bienvenida”. Todo instituto público normal lo hacía a principio de curso pero claro, habiendo estado hasta los dieciséis años en un colegio privado minúsculo, no conocía la experiencia. Era terrible. Todo el mundo estaba tranquilamente hablando con sus amigos, pero yo ni siquiera sabía si debía quedarme en la entrada o cruzar la puerta al interior y, si hubiese hecho lo segundo, ¿A dónde iría?  
Saqué el móvil y me puse a revisar los chats, para ocultar lo perdido que estaba y ver si había alguien que quisiese hablar conmigo. Nada. Todos mis antiguos compañeros estarían en la misma situación que yo, salvo que ellos tendrían a alguien conocido con quien estar. Yo fui el único idiota que se cambió de ciudad para “empezar de cero” porque “quería tener nuevos amigos y no tener que actuar en referente a expectativas”. ¿Soy un idiota, verdad?  
Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, la gente estaba empezando a entrar y me fijé en una chica algo bajita; con dos coletas bajas en un pelo negro como el carbón; chateando con el móvil y, lo más importante de todo, estaba sola. No era tan iluso como para pensar que podía ser su amigo así, directamente, pero al menos lo podría seguir y hablar con ella si surgía la ocasión. Caminó hacia el interior del edificio y, cuando se alejó lo suficiente para que no pareciese que lo estaba siguiendo, fui tras ella. Dentro había incluso más gente. Estaban reunidos cada uno con sus amigos, aunque eran tantos en tan poco espacio que parecía un único y gigantesco grupo. Y yo. Un gigantesco grupo y yo apartado, pegado contra la pared sin perder de vista a la chica de dos coletas. Seguía sola, podía parecer un acosador pero sólo me fijaba en ella porque me sentía un poco menos solitario viendo que había alguien más en mi misma situación. Oh mierda.  
Ya era el único que estaba solo. La chica se acababa de encontrar con dos amigos suyos, seguramente con los que hablaba por el móvil. Uno era alto, aunque no más que yo, con el pelo color arenoso y una cara angulosa. El otro era más o menos de la altura de la chica, con el pelo prácticamente rapado y unos ojos grandes y despiertos. Aparté la mirada en seguida, no quería que se fijasen en mi.  
De repente toda la gente que había en el vestíbulo empezó a moverse al unísono en una dirección. Me dejé llevar y llegué hasta el salón de actos arrastrado por la marea de gente terminando sentando junto al grupito de la chica con coletas, al lado del más alto. Ni siquiera lo miré, por vergüenza, y me pasé la media hora que duró la charla de bienvenida admirando mis zapatos como si fuesen lo más interesante del universo.  
Al fin dejó de hablar todo el equipo directivo y me levanté con más impulso del que debería cayendo de nuevo al asiento. Estúpida cadena. Siempre se me trababa en todas partes. Sentí la mirada del chico alto sobre mi cuando solté una maldición y mis mejillas se sonrojaron mientras tiraba del fruto de mi tropiezo con dedos temblorosos. Estúpida cadena, no salía. Me la iba a terminar cargando. Así sucedió, después de dar un último y fuerte tirón se me rompió, quedando una mitad colgando de mis pantalones por un extremo y la otra en mi mano. Pude escuchar una risa ahogada a mis espaldas, pero no supe distinguir de quien de los tres del grupito provenía.  
Me apresuré en salir del recinto lo más rápido posible pero tardé lo que me parecieron milenios en conseguirlo, habiendo allí toda la gente que había. En el camino tropecé un par de veces y casi me caigo de la forma más estúpida, pero acabé saliendo con vida. Si no hubiese estado tan ocupado avergonzándome quizás hubiese podido oir una exclamación de asombro del chico alto con pelo arenoso al ver que en la mochila llevaba una chapa de mi grupo favorito, que resultó ser también el suyo. 

Las clases tardaron una semana más en empezar realmente y después de dar una vuelta por el instituto y asegurarme de que mi taquilla abría, llegué a la clase y allí me encontré a dos chicos esperando por entrar. Uno rubio y otro de pelo castaño más alto, parecían conocerse de antes y ser buenos amigos. No me atreví a dirigirles la palabra y ellos tampoco intentaron hacerlo. Fueron diez minutos silenciosos hasta que el profesor por fin abrió la clase y pasamos todos los que nos habíamos acabado acumulando en el pasillo.  
Temía este momento. No me gustaba absolutamente nada. Además solía ser el primero. Toda la clase te miraba y más aún hoy que ninguno se conocía entre sí, bueno, eso era mentira porque se notaba que había grupitos de gente que ya se conocía y, como el otro día, yo era el único idiota que estaba solo. Me encogí, temiendo que el profesor pronunciase mi nombre primero, pero tuve suerte y primero fueron unos tal Ackermann y Arlert.  
-Marco Bodt  
-A-aquí –respondí con voz temblorosa desde mi rinconcito al lado de la ventana a mitad de la clase y levanté un poco la mano para que me viese.  
Un suspiro de alivio casi imperceptible se me escapó cuando me miró y apuntó que estaba presente. Pasó el momento de sufrimiento. Siguió pasando lista y, como buen alumno, me fijaba en cada persona que nombraba. No había nadie que me llamase especialmente la atención hasta que de repente dijo un nombre:  
-Jean Kirschstein  
En el asiento delante de mi levantó la mano ¿adivináis quién? Si, el chico con pelo arenoso y rasgos angulosos. Creo que mi cara se tiñó de cada tono de rojo posible, por suerte nadie me miraba y simplemente escondí mi cara entre los brazos como si fuese a dormir, cosa natural a primera hora de un lunes, por otro lado.  
No hice mucho más ese día, copiar el horario, escuchar la aburrida voz de los profesores con cara de que me interesaba y sí, observar al chico de pelo arenoso, llamémoslo Jean mejor ya que conocemos su nombre. No se muy bien por qué, simplemente había algo que atraía mis ojos hacia él. Fue un día tranquilo, algo aburrido y no mejoró en nada el hecho de que no pudiese hacer ningún amigo.  
El día siguiente cambió. Fue en la hora de educación física. En un día no me había conseguido aprender el horario y no me acordaba que había deporte así que me puse vaqueros y “zapatos no aptos para esta asignatura” como dijo el profesor. Por suerte o por desgracia, no fui el único inteligente al que le pasó. Así conseguí pasar una hora hablando con Jean Kirschstein. Al principio nos quedamos callados el uno al lado del otro, tampoco era alguien de muchas palabras, pero no hay mucho que hacer durante una clase en la que todos están corriendo en el patio y tú sentado en las gradas de piedra junto a otro chico.  
-Tú eres… Marco Bodt ¿verdad?  
Lo miré intentando parecer inexpresivo y asentí levemente con la cabeza.  
-¿Jean Kirschstein?  
-Así es. Parece que ninguno de los dos tiene mucha memoria ¿no? – me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Un día es demasiado poco tiempo como para acordarme de todas las asignaturas, aunque está bien haberme librado de las vueltas que les está haciendo correr. Después la clase va a oler terrible.  
Me contestó con una risa ahogada en su mano y me miró luego seriamente.  
-Guárdame el sitio a tu lado para el resto del día, te lo ruego.  
-¡Claro!, no creo que nadie lo fuese a querer de todas formas, así que todo tuyo.- No pude evitar acabar la frase con una sonrisa ¿por qué me ponía tan feliz? Era sólo querer sentarse a mi lado… aunque eso significaría que ya no estaría solo.  
-Vaya, ¿no tienes a ningún amigo en clase? Pensé que todos se conocían entre ellos…  
-En realidad no tengo ningún amigo en todo el instituto…  
-¿En serio? ¿Viniste aquí tú solo?  
-Si, bueno, quería cambiar de ciudad y ninguno de mis amigos vino conmigo… ¿soy un idiota, verdad?  
-No se, hay que tenerlos bien puestos para cambiar de ciudad e instituto y encima hacerlo sin nadie- me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo y continuó- yo estoy aquí con dos amigos… pero cada uno está en una clase distinta.  
Sé que tienes dos amigos, pensé, pero sabiamente me callé.  
-Vaya, que suerte. – dije en vez de eso, acabado sin querer la conversación y maldiciéndome por dentro por ello.  
Un silencio que aún no sabría identificar como incómodo o tranquilo cayó sobre nosotros hasta que al fin Jean lo rompió de nuevo con algo que no habría esperado para nada.  
-Esto… el día de la presentación… a lo mejor te parece extraño, pero ¿no eras tú el que llevaba una chapa de three days grace en la mochila?  
-eh, si, era yo… creo… - eso me cogió totalmente fuera de combate. No esperaba que se acordase de mi, espera, eso significaba que - ¿viste cómo me cargué la cadena? –lo dije en voz alta sin querer, alarmado y notando como volvía a sonrojarme, así que hundí mi cara en las manos.  
-Sí, lo siento por reírme,- sonrió, recordándolo seguro,- fue demasiado gracioso. A mi también me pasa.  
Lo miré con una sonrisa y decidí cambiar de tema para salvar un poco mi dignidad.  
-Entonces… ¿te gusta three days grace?  
-Fueron mi primer grupo de, por así decirlo, rock. Me encantan  
-Vaya… totalmente igual para mí- abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Casi nadie que yo supiese conocía ese grupo. Realmente me sorprendió descubrir que al chico alto pero un poco más bajo que yo y con pelo arenoso no sólo le gustase sino que hubiese tenido la misma experiencia que yo.  
Nos pasamos hablando del grupo el resto de la hora, hasta que nos cogió el profesor y estuvo más de diez minutos recriminándonos que no hubiésemos ido con el equipaje adecuado. Pero no importaba lo que dijese, a mi me pareció la mejor decisión que había tomado jamás.  
Tal y como había prometido, le reservé el sitio de mi lado a Jean durante todo el día y, por increíble que pareciese, no dejamos de hablar en ningún momento salvo cuando nos daba un ataque de risa especialmente fuerte o cuando nos miraba mal el profesor de química. Al acabar el día salí con una sonrisa por primera vez desde que había pisado ese instituto. Como si no hubiésemos hablado bastante durante las horas que habíamos estado en clase seguimos estirando nuestra conversación durante diez o más minutos, hasta que no quedaba nadie en la salida salvo nosotros. Sólo la necesidad de comer hizo que nos separásemos, él hacia la parada de metro y yo hacia la residencia estudiantil en la que me alojaba, a apenas cinco minutos a pie.  
Había mencionado que había cambiado de ciudad ¿verdad? Mis padres no se podían mudar conmigo porque tenían que hacerse cargo de la panadería que llevaban juntos en mi pueblo natal y mi hermana mayor estaba estudiando medicina en una universidad extranjera. Sólo quedaba yo por mi cuenta y una residencia parecía lo más cómodo y barato. No estaba para nada mal. Compartía piso con Berthold, un chico alto y moreno un año mayor que yo que iba a otro instituto cercano. Teníamos un baño en el cuarto y un escritorio para cada uno. Era una habitación bastante simple, con camas separadas y un armario a compartir, pero no estaba mal. Teníamos incluso una ventana que daba al parque que había justo al lado, podíamos considerarnos afortunados.  
Cuando llegué estaba estudiando en su mesa y nos saludamos con una inclinación de cabeza y un hola en un murmullo. Tampoco teníamos tanta confianza. Dejé mis cosas en la cama e intenté ponerme a trabajar, ver alguna serie que tuviese a medias, ducharme o siquiera respirar sin repasar los eventos del día con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Fracasé estrepitosamente y así me dormí, con la cara de Jean en mi mente y el pensamiento de que ya tenía a alguien con quien estar flotando en las brumas de mis sueños.


	2. ¿primera cita?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto, no lo avisé antes pero soy de esas horribles personas que tardan un montón en actualizar. Subo el segundo ya solo porque ya lo tenía escrito XDDD. Por cierto, si tienen alguna crítica en cuanto a extensión o de si debería desarrolar más alguna parte que otra díganmelo y lo arreglaré

“¿Quieres que salgamos?” Esas estúpidas palabras estuvieron sonando todo el día en mi mente hasta que vi aparecer a Jean en la placita donde habíamos dicho de vernos. Parecía que iba a dejar de respirar de lo rápido que me estaba latiendo el estúpido corazón y como se comprimía la caja torácica en torno a mis pulmones. Esto es estúpido. Sólo somos amigos, amigos de hace apenas un par de semanas y eso quedó bien claro después de las burlas que se ganó su pregunta esta mañana en el recreo. Aún así me sentía igual de nervioso que cuando había ido a mi primera cita, que, por otro lado, fue un desastre. Respiré hondo un par de veces. Sólo era Jean, Jean el que se sentaba al lado mío en todas las clases, Jean con el que pasaba siempre los recreos, Jean el que estaba número uno en mis chats de Whattsapp porque era con el que más hablaba, Jean el que sólo había visto en persona desde las puertas del instituto hacia dentro. Ese Jean. Bajé la mirada al suelo, fingiendo que no lo había visto para tratar de calmar todas las alteradas funciones de mi cuerpo y parecer una persona normal cuando me viese.   
-Marco  
Vale, llegó antes de lo que creía y aún estaba hecho un manojo de nervios pero de alguna forma, cuando oí su voz me conseguí tranquilizar. Fue como si, al estar con el peligro cara a cara me quedase en blanco totalmente, espera, ¿qué peligro?  
-¡Polo! – Sí, bravo por tu inteligencia Marco, debes de haberle sorprendido totalmente con eso. Seguro que te dan el premio nobel.  
Soltó una risa ahogada y negó con la cabeza, obviamente sin palabras ante la inteligencia y profundidad de mi respuesta. Sin decir nada y todavía con una sonrisa en la boca se sentó al lado mío en el banco en el que lo había estado esperando.  
-Ehm, Connie no va a venir porque resulta que después Sasha le dijo de quedar y él, bueno, nunca le dice que no a Sasha. Mina avisó de que le pusieron una hora extra de música, así que tampoco vendrá…  
Está mañana me había presentado a sus dos amigos. La chica que había estado persiguiendo era Mina y Connie era el chico rapado. Estábamos Jean y yo disfrutando del sol durante el recreo cuando se acercaron ellos con una sonrisa y se sentaron a nuestro lado. Fue inevitable que en la conversación apareciese el tema de que el próximo día era fiesta y no habría clase. Ahí fue cuando salió la frase “¿Quieres que salgamos?”. Obviamente se ganó todo tipo de bromas de lo gay que había sido y de que era una forma muy poco sutil de pedirme una cita. Mientras ellos se reían los unos de los otros yo me quedé callado, boqueando como un pez sin saber hasta qué punto podría intervenir sin que me mirasen raro o algo. Sólo me quedé callado esperando hasta que por fin la conversación abandonó las bromas y Jean volvió a proponer que saliésemos esta tarde. “No hay clase mañana y así puedes conocer a más gente en vez de estar sólo conmigo” después de darle un codazo en las costillas por revelar lo solitario que era acepté su oferta, aunque hubiese aceptado igualmente dijese lo que dijese sólo porque eso significaba estar más tiempo con él. Quizás estaba dependiendo demasiado en él. Nota mental: sociabilizar más con mi compañero de piso.   
-Entonces supongo que sólo quedamos nosotros dos- dejé de divagar en mis recuerdos recientes para fijarme en el Jean del presente, sentado a mi lado y esperando una respuesta por mi parte.   
-Sí, no te importa ¿no?- en su voz pude notar un leve deje de vacilación, pero lo supo ocultar bien bajo su actitud fría y pasota de siempre.   
-Claro que no, nunca me quejaría de estar contigo. –me incliné hacia delante, observando poco a poco sus hombros encorvarse y sus labios elevarse levemente en una imperceptible sonrisa, como siempre que me veía. Siempre llevaba pintada en la cara esa leve mueca de disgusto y enfado ante el mundo, excepto cuando estábamos juntos, que cambiaba a una pequeña sonrisa y un rostro siempre dispuesto a reír. De alguna forma me sentía orgulloso o especial de que fuese sólo alrededor mío que se mostrase así.   
-Entonces… ¿qué te gustaría hacer?- me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre él y haciendo que me diese varias bofetadas mentales para atender a la situación y dejar de soñar despierto.   
-mmh no conozco mucho la ciudad… así que tampoco sé muy bien…  
-¿qué te parece una vuelta de reconocimiento para enseñártela?  
-Oh, eso sería perfecto.  
Así empezó mi tour turístico con Jean como guía. En ese momento me pareció una de las mejores tardes que había vivido nunca, aunque ahora se ha quedado muy abajo en mi lista. Parecía indeciso al principio, sin saber bien a donde llevarme, pero en seguida se le iluminó la cara de una forma que se deletreaba “idea”. Me cogió de la manga para llevarme por las callejuelas desconocidas, a veces por zonas llenas de gente y otras por las que no había ni un alma hasta que llegamos a una esquinita perdida entre casas antiguas tapizada del césped más verde que jamás había visto y con un pequeño estanque con aguas extrañamente claras y con unas cuantas carpas nadando tranquilamente. Me sentí algo decepcionado cuando soltó mi manga para sentarse en la hierba con, apunten esto que es un momento único, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La primera que me dirigía, aunque no la última.   
-Bienvenido al parque Kirschstein  
-¿tienes tu propio parque? –lo miré alzando una ceja, no convencido del todo.  
-Más o menos. Creo que soy de los pocos que han llegado a este lugar y de ellos, de los pocos que se quedan a disfrutarlo.  
-Así que es el parque Jean Kirschstein –concluí, acercándome a él y sentándome a su lado.  
-Es un buen sitio para cuando quieres huir de casa y no sabes a donde ir.  
-¿Tienes problemas en casa?- le pregunté algo preocupado.  
-Sólo algunas veces que discuto con mi madre… no soy bueno controlando mis emociones así que prefiero irme y relajarme antes que hacer alguna estupidez de la que me arrepienta.  
-Oh, ya veo… -No tenía mucho que comentar, yo era bastante al contrario, pero lo entendía. Al menos era sensato. Enterré mi cara en las rodillas, sin saber cómo hacer para relajar un poco el ambiente.   
A parecer se dio cuenta de que me había vuelto algo incómodo y se levantó de un salto, arrastrándome tras él.   
-Bueno, se acabó la primera estación en el tour turístico Kirschstein. Vamos a la siguiente.  
-¿Tú le pones tu nombre a todo? –reí, mientras lo seguía, de nuevo a través de las callejuelas.   
-Sólo a las cosas que merecen la pena.  
¿Qué?, espera, ¿qué? ¿Esto valía la pena? Un rubor cubrió mi rostro bajo mis pecas al sentirme entre halagado y avergonzado. Quizás simplemente fue un comentario desafortunado. Mejor era que lo ignorase, su comentario y la presión que sentía en el pecho, y que simplemente siguiese con la tarde. Esta vez me intenté fijar en el camino, aunque solo conseguí lo mismo que antes. Flashes de distintas calles me llegaron entre imágenes de Jean, de su pelo, de su espalda y de su mano tirando de mí a través de la gente.   
Paramos en la puerta de una cafetería cerca de lo que creía que era el centro, pero que resultó ser cerca del instituto.   
-Bienvenido al paraíso de los manjares  
Cómo respuesta solo alcé una ceja y sonreí mientras cruzábamos la puerta y pasábamos al interior.   
Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana y antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, me puso la mano sobre ella y no me dejó pronunciar una palabra, pidiéndole él a la camarera lo que íbamos a tomar ambos. Me sorprendí ante su actitud, pero no discutí, al fin y al cabo disfruté el batido de vainilla que pidió para mí casi tanto como se le veía a él disfrutar de su frappé de mocha.   
Intenté, con mi mayor esfuerzo, no divagar y centrarme en la conversación que estaba teniendo con Jean. Pero no pude evitarlo. Esto se parecía demasiado a una cita y, lo siento, pero no podía controlar mi pulso acelerarse ante ese pensamiento y tampoco podía evitar sonrojarme al comprender que eso tampoco me habría molestado, al menos no demasiado. Espera, para ahí, Marco. Esto es sólo que te has sentido necesitado de compañía humana porque todo esto es nuevo para ti. No puedes estar deseando tener una cita con el único amigo que has conseguido. Pero así era.   
La noche cayó antes de lo que hubiese querido, mientras seguíamos en el pequeño y delicioso café, ocupando nuestra mesa y cabreando así a la camarera, que estaba deseando claramente que nos fuésemos ahora que hacía ya mucho tiempo que nos habíamos acabado las bebidas y pagado la cuenta. Las risas y las palabras se apagaron cuando vimos la oscuridad que cubría la ciudad, una cara larga cayendo sobre ambos al darnos cuenta de que probablemente ya tendríamos que separarnos.   
Con un suspiro nos levantamos y salimos del establecimiento, dándole una alegría a la desesperada camarera. Nada más llegar a la calle una ráfaga de aire congelado de principios de otoño nos dio en la cara, removiéndonos el pelo.   
-Ahora, toca la última estación del tren Kirschstein.  
-¿Todavía queda otra más?  
-Queda la mejor –sonrió enigmáticamente y empezó a caminar en dirección a donde, si no recordaba mal, estaba el río que cruzaba la ciudad. – Si es que no lo estropea alguna llamada de mis padres. –añadió mirando su móvil con algo de disgusto.  
-Estoy ansioso  
Caminamos, esta vez a un paso lento y de paseo, hasta llegar a uno de los puentes que lo cruzaban. Se detuvo repentinamente en el medio, haciendo que chocase contra él y me sonrojase ante su torpeza. Poniendo una mano en mi espalda me guío hasta la barandilla, dónde apoyo los codos y luego su cara sobre sus manos para observar el paisaje. Lo imité y quedé sobrecogido con la vista.  
-vaya…  
Las aguas del río, planas como un espejo, reflejaban las luces de la ciudad que empezaban a encenderse y creaba un reflejo casi perfecto que se difuminaba en los bordes. Si tuviese que elegir una palabra para describirlo habría sido precioso. Sí, era tópico, pero no podía evitarlo, era realmente una vista que emanaba belleza. Las luces que se reflejaban como bailarinas sobre el plano escenario que era el agua, solo rizado por las repentinas brizas de aire helado que nos atacaban a veces, trayéndome con ellas el aroma de Jean y las nubes de vaho que soltaba su respiración contra el ambienta cada vez más frío. Las luces también se reflejaba en sus pupilas, como una versión en miniatura del espectáculo del río y cada vez que pestañeaba era como si un telón cayese para mostrar luego la misma situación que antes pero de algún modo, más bella.   
No supe bien en que momento mi atención se movió del paisaje a Jean, pero acabé encontrándome a mi mismo escudriñando sus facciones, admirando, como si fuese una obra de arte, cada centímetro de su ser que llegaba a mis ojos. Me estaba empezando a dar miedo la forma en la que me estaba fijando en él durante toda la tarde, pero no quería apartar la vista por mucho que una parte de mi me dijese que eso era muy muy siniestro. Por suerte, antes de que siguiese pensando cosas extrañas, sonó el móvil de Jean con la esperada llamada de sus padres regañándole por estar fuera hasta tan tarde. Aunque puso como excusa que al día siguiente no teníamos clase, la enfadada voz del auricular dejó claro que tenía que regresar ya.   
Lo miré con aprensión. No quería separarme de él y, por patético que sonase, no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estábamos así que si me abandonaba ahora seguramente acabaría durmiendo en un banco después de dar muchas vueltas y no encontrar la residencia.  
-¿dónde dijiste que vivías?  
-Ehm en una residencia cerca del instituto… se llama Trost.  
-Ah, ya se, te acompañaré. Me coge de camino.   
En ese momento fue como si un ángel hubiese aparecido ante mí y le sonreí con gratitud, sin parar de balbucear gracias durante lo que duró el camino hasta la residencia, bueno, más bien hasta que se hartó de mis agradecimientos a medio camino y me dio una colleja para que me callase de una vez. Aún así nos despedimos con una sonrisa cuando la segunda llamada de su casa hizo que Jean se apresurase en volver, aunque aseguró que iban a enfadarse con él de todas formas. Me sentí un poco mal cuando dijo esto, ya que había sido por mi culpa que se había quedado hasta tan tarde. Nota mental: hacer algo como compensación algún día.  
Y así acabó la primera tarde que pasé con Jean a solas. La primera y confusa tarde que pasé con Jean a solas. Aunque lo más confuso fue la noche, cuando repetía todo lo que habíamos hecho como si fuese una película y no podía evitar pensar cada vez más y más seguro de que eso había sido prácticamente una cita.


	3. Un idiota, pero ya menos solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco empieza a sociabilizar, aunque no mucho y se pasa la tarde en su cuarto con Jean

Abrí la puerta del cuarto y sin fijarme si estaba allí Berthold o no simplemente arrastré mis pies hasta llegar a la cama y me tumbé en ella como un peso muerto. A mi lado, desde la otra cama oí ese característico chasquido que hacen dos labios al separarse. Fruncí el ceño contra mi almohada. Tuve que haber llamado antes de entrar.  
-¿Un día largo?  
Noté el tono vergonzoso y algo vacilante de Berthold. Tuve que haber llamado antes de entrar. Giré la cabeza instintivamente para mirarlo y lo descubrí sentado entre las piernas de un musculoso chico rubio que supuse que era Reiner. Tuve que haber llamado antes de entrar.   
Había pasado ya una semana desde mi ¿cita? ¿Tarde? ¿Quedada? Aún no sabía cómo llamarla, con Jean. Lo crean o no, soy una de esas personas que cumple con sus notas mentales, así que nada más llegar esa noche a casa empecé a hablar con Berthold. Era un chico bastante callado, pero muy amable y correcto. Su desmesurada altura a veces le resultaba un problema, sobre todo cuando se metían con él de pequeño, pero lo ayudó el tener a Reiner a su lado. Reiner era su mejor amigo en primaria, su casi hermano en secundaria y a partir de este verano había pasado a ser su pareja romántica oficial. Todavía recordaba lo rojo que se había puesto cuando me estaba contando eso, pero se lo veía muy orgulloso y contento de su relación. Si soy sincero he de admitir que eso me hizo sentir un poco celoso al principio. No en el sentido posesivo de querer a Berthold como mi pareja, que va, no podía pensar en él de esa manera. Más bien tenía envidia de que tuviese a alguien que lo quisiese y cuidase a su lado, de que tuviese una relación tan bonita, de que hubiese conseguido que su amigo hubiese pasado a ser algo más. El rostro de Jean pasó por mi mente con cada palabra que decía mi compañero de cuarto sobre su perfecto novio y cuanto lo quería. ¿Podría pasar algo así entre nosotros? Con una sacudida de cabeza disipé el pensamiento. No imagines estas cosas tan pronto Marco. No ha pasado ni un mes desde que nos encontramos. Ni aunque hubiese pasado un siglo. No puedo pensar así de mi mejor y único amigo.  
Me fijé entonces de nuevo en el presente. Los dos chicos me observaban desde la cama de Berthold, estando este último apoyado contra el pecho de su novio mientras este lo rodeaba con sus brazos.   
-¿Marco?   
-Sí… Entre el examen, los trabajos y los profesores ha sido un día muy muy largo… además Jean no se ha encargado de mejorarlo...- Hundí de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada ahogando un gruñido mientras recordaba la pelea en la que casi se mete en el recreo con un tal Eren Jaeger. Estaba en nuestra clase y empezaron a discutir sobre alguna tontería mientras yo estaba cogiendo las cosas de la taquilla. Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo para llevarme a Jean a rastras hubiesen acabado pegándose. Nunca me contó que fue lo que lo molestó tanto pero quedó claro que se declararon la guerra de por vida.   
-¿Jean? ¿Jean Kirschstein?- esa no era la voz de Bert, sino una profunda que suponía era de Reiner- ¿Ese chico con cara de caballo que se pasa el día cabreado con el mundo? ¿Eres su amigo?  
-Sí… ese Jean –Me incorporé y me senté en la cama apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas. No me gustaba esa descripción de Jean, pero supongo que era la que mejor le encajaba. Es cierto que tenía la cara angulosa, pero tampoco había que ser tan malos con él. Por otro lado, si bien era cierto que casi siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, sonreía en ocasiones, cuando estaba conmigo…  
-¿Lo conoces? – le pregunté a Reiner curioso.  
-Sí, está en mi equipo de fútbol- contestó, algo sorprendido- Vaya, no pensé que ese chico pudiese tener amigos. ¿Sabes que hay que hacer, Berty?  
-No me vuelvas a llamar así y no me digas que estás pensando…  
-Si  
-No…  
Los miré y juró que mi cara debía ser una interrogación porque francamente no entendía absolutamente nada.  
-perdón ¿qué?  
-Una Reinerfiesta -contestó el rubio- la mejor fiesta que te puedas imaginar  
-Otra vez no… todo el mundo acaba totalmente borracho.  
-Esa es la idea.  
-Después nos toca a nosotros echarlos a todos.  
-Pero merece la pena celebrarlo, tú no has visto lo solo que está ese chico siempre. No deja que nadie se le acerque.  
Me sonrojé levemente al oír eso. ¿Realmente era tan especial? No había hecho nada excepcional para ser su amigo. Sólo ser yo. Seguro que si la gente se esforzase un poco en hablarle tendría un montón de amigos. Por suerte esos dos estaban tan inmersos en su conversación que no notaron lo rojas que se estaban poniendo mis mejillas y tuve tiempo de taparme la cara con las sábanas para ocultar mi sonrojo, que dudaba que desapareciese pronto. Hacía tiempo me había perdido entre sus razones entre hacer o no la Reinerfiesta y en algún momento sus argumentos pasaron a ser besos, risas y caricias. Esto se volvía incómodo de nuevo. ¿Me debía ir? Eso sería casi peor. De repente, empezó a sonar la voz de Jean llamándome como una especie de intervención divina. Pero… ¿la voz de Jean? Si no estaba aquí… ¿me imagino cosas?   
-¡Marco! ¡Marco! Soy yo, Jean, en tu bolsillo. Responde, vamos que no me quiero quedar todo el día al teléfono. ¡Marco! ¡Oi, Marco!   
No. Puede. Ser. Voy a matar a ese maldito, lo voy a matar, revivir y matar de nuevo. Notando mi cara tan roja y caliente cono un disco de la vitrocerámica me apresuré a buscar el móvil en mis bolsillos, haciéndome un lío con las sábanas. Corrí como pude fuera de la habitación mientras apuñalaba al móvil para contestar y dejar de oír ese estúpido tono de llamada. Ya en el pasillo conseguí descolgar.  
-Eres hombre muerto- dije a modo de saludo.  
A través del auricular me recibió una carcajada ahogada.  
-¿No te gustó? Con lo que me esforcé en hacerte ese detalle…  
-Te lo repito, eres hombre muerto.  
Otra carcajada. Había veces que me daban ganas de recolocarle la cara de una bofetada, pero no sería capaz, no podía levantar una mano contra él.  
-Bueno, ¿por qué llamaste?  
-Ah, sí. Era por lo del trabajo de Biología.  
-Oh, Mierda.  
-Ya… pero deberíamos hacerlo y ya que mañana no hay exámenes pensé que podíamos quedar para empezar. Siento no haberte avisado antes, se me acaba de ocurrir.  
-Sí, esta tarde viene perfecto y no te preocupes por no avisar, no tenía nada planeado de todas formas.  
-¿Quedamos en la biblioteca en media hora?  
-Eh, sí, vale…  
En ese momento salieron Reiner y Berthold de la habitación, teniendo el último los brazos alrededor de los hombros del primero. Exactamente como estaban sobre la cama cuando los vi por última vez, pero ahora de pie y andando. Noté un pequeño rubor en las morenas mejillas de Bert y los labios de ambos notoriamente más rojos.   
-Ehm, Marco- Llamó mi atención el más alto- Nosotros nos vamos a ir, no creo que vuelva esta noche.  
Asentí y se alejaron por el pasillo en dirección a la salida y seguramente la casa del futbolista luego, mientras yo seguía escuchando de fondo la voz de Jean diciendo cosas que no alcanzaba a entender.  
-…Entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca en un rato.  
-No, espera, esta tarde tengo el cuarto para mí solo así que te puedes pasar por aquí si quieres. Así podremos hablar más alto y estaremos más cómodos, creo, si te parece bien, claro- Mi voz vaciló mientras decía esto ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso al invitarlo a mi cuarto? Era mi amigo y además es para hacer un trabajo de clase. No tiene sentido que mi corazón esté latiendo tan deprisa y que mis manos estén sudando.  
-Sí, me parece bien. Nos vemos ahí en unos… diez minutos ¿cuál era tu número?  
-cuarto 23, primera planta.  
-Vale, hasta ahora.  
Colgó y me quedé mirando la pantalla del teléfono mientras se oscurecía y se apagaba. Debería cambiar el tono de llamada, no quería la voz de Jean saliendo de mis pantalones cada vez que llamase. Por alguna razón no lo hice. Simplemente guardé el móvil en el bolsillo y crucé la puerta para tumbarme de nuevo en mi cama y coger el libro que descansaba en mi mesilla de noche para intentar leer, aunque me resultaba casi imposible concentrarme en las palabras ante la idea de la inminente llegada de mi amigo. Me olvidé completamente del teléfono y ese vergonzoso tono de llamada.   
Esperé ahí tumbado hasta que oí a alguien tocar a la puerta antes de que hubiese conseguido leer ni dos páginas enteras. Supuse era Jean.   
-Pasa, está abierto.  
Me incorporé mientras lo veía asomarse al cuarto y me pasé una malo por el despeinado pelo que se me había quedado luego de haberme tumbado.  
-¿tomándonos una siesta?- preguntó Jean como saludo.  
-No conseguí dormirme…- le contesté bostezando y estirándome mientras me levantaba para acercar a mi escritorio la silla de Berthold.-que pocas ganas de empezar…  
Nos dejamos caer cada uno en su asiento y apoyé la frente en la plana superficie de la mesa mientras soltaba un suspiro y oía la risa de Jean a mi lado.  
-Venga, no seas remolón –me agitó por el hombro y levanté la cabeza mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito abandonado para que me dejase no hacer el trabajo.  
-No me mires así, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo.  
Me pasé una mano por la cara para intentar despejarme. No iba a conseguir librarme así que lo mejor que podía hacer era concentrarme en el estúpido sistema nervioso de los invertebrados.  
-Acabemos cuanto antes.  
A partir de ahí nos pusimos de lleno con el trabajo, buscando en mil y una páginas de internet, revisando hasta la última letra del libro de texto y pasando las innumerables hojas de los volúmenes que había traído Jean consigo desde su casa. Nos tenía que quedar perfecto.   
La tarde fue avanzando y mientras aumentaba la oscuridad, disminuía nuestra atención. Cada vez me restregaba los ojos más a menudo y casi no podía cerrar la boca de todo lo que bostezaba. En vez de fijarme en las más de ocho páginas que llevábamos escritas mis ojos volaron hasta sus dedos, que se movían con agilidad por el teclado de mi portátil cuando no se las pasaba por el ya terriblemente despeinado pelo en un acto de desesperación. Me fijé en su corto cabello extrañamente de dos colores, como si estuviese teñido pero natural. Sus cortos mechones se movían como briznas de hierba al viento cuando sus manos lo atravesaban. Minúsculas gotitas de sudor salían despedidas al aire cada vez e inspiré fuertemente para captar su aroma mientras cuidaba que no notase lo que estaba haciendo. Su olor penetró en mi nariz. Era suave, pero almizclado, con fuerza y…seductor…   
Mis pensamientos volvían a dirigirse en esa dirección. Es un camino peligroso Marco, déjalo estar ya. No quieres cagarla. No quieres destrozar una amistad como esta. Era cierto que nos concíamos desde hace muy poco, pero era especial. No recordaba haber conectado tan profundamente y tan rápido con nadie antes. No iba a tirar esto por la borda solo por un par de hormonas dislocadas y esta estúpida sensación de mariposas en el estómago, vuelcos en el corazón y manos sudorosas cada vez que lo veía.   
Sacudí la cabeza. Ya no sería capaz de concentrarme más en sistemas nerviosos de anélidos, gusanos planos y demás bichos sin esqueleto interno. Era un buen momento para una pausa. Alargué la mano y encendí la luz, ya que nos habíamos quedado a oscuras casi sin darnos cuenta. Nada más hacerlo tuve que cerrar los ojos para no quemarme las retinas y no pude ver a mi pobre amigo gritar de sorpresa y dolor al sentir los rayos atravesarle dolorosamente las retinas después de haberse pasado horas detrás de la pantalla del ordenador. También me perdí como escondía su cara en su codo, pero sí que pude oír sus maldiciones hacia mi persona y todos mis antepasados mientras ya conseguía adaptarme a la nueva iluminación parpadeando tanto que casi podría haber provocado un huracán. Cuando por fin pude enfocar algo, mi mente se deleitó con la adorable visión de Jean restregándose los ojos para poder ver algo. Ya vale Marco, ya vale. No han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que decidiste dejar de pensar así de él.  
-¿Te hace comer algo?- dije, más que por hambre para dejar de pensar.  
-Si, por favor. Muero de hambre- respondió Jean con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
-En la entrada hay máquinas ¿eso te vale o…?  
-Eso va perfecto.  
Ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando ya lo vi abriendo la puerta para ir en busca de su comida. Lo seguí con una sonrisa, divertido ante su desesperación por comer. No tardamos ni diez minutos en ir a las máquinas, comprar cuatro bolsas de m&m’s, pelearnos con la máquina porque se quedó trabada, llamar al encargado, que la abriera, que cayesen un total de seis bolsitas de la ansiada golosina y volver a la carrera a la habitación entre carcajadas antes de que se diese cuenta de que habíamos conseguido dos gratis. Cuando cerramos la puerta a nuestra espalda casi no podíamos respirar por culpa de la carrera y la risa.   
Tiramos la comida a mi cama y luego nos lanzamos nosotros detrás. Como si fuese un lobo hambriento, Jean atacó la primera bolsa de m&m’s y casi se la vació entera en la boca de una vez. No pude reprimir una carcajada explosiva al pensar que parecía un hámster gigante aunque esa voz en el fondo de mi mente aún repetía que sería mejor si eso no fuese chocolate, sino algo más claro. Me debería plantear ir a un psicólogo para hacer callar esto. Abrí yo mismo otra bolsita y empecé a comer, pero como una persona normal, no como si fuese una bestia salvaje que no hubiese comido en siglos.   
-Creo que podemos abandonar el trabajo aquí- miré la hora. Se nos habían hecho las siete pasadas entre una cosa y otra.  
-Como sigamos lo único que querré será arrancarle la cabeza a la profesora, así que dejémoslo así, sí.  
-Pobre Petra… tampoco es tan mala…  
-No será tan mala, pero mandarnos el trabajo para entregar el lunes sabiendo que nos han puesto un montón de exámenes… eso es de ser muy puta.  
Cuando dijo “puta” un proyectil amarillo salió disparado de su boca y dio justo entre mis cejas. Se la lancé de vuelta, acertando justo a meter el cachito de chocolate en su boca abierta por la risa.  
-La comida en la boca, no en mi cara.- Intenté mantener un rictus serio, pero me fue imposible. Su cara de sorpresa al ver que había acertado era demasiado graciosa. Tampoco había sido tan difícil, estábamos increíblemente juntos porque mi cama no era lo que se puede decir grande. Estábamos peligrosamente juntos, muy peligrosamente juntos y tenía que poner mi mayor esfuerzo para no ponerme a pensar cosas que no sabía que podía pensar.  
-Vale, me toca a mí –dijo de repente Jean mientras se ponía de rodillas enfrente mío.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Quiero tirarte yo el m&m! Quedó demasiado épico cuando lo hiciste ahora.  
-V-vale- Un poco vacilante me puse de rodillas también y abrí la boca para que pudiese lanzar el chocolate.   
-¡Bola va! –cogió uno de la bolsa y me lo tiró, acertando a darme en un ojo que cerré a tiempo.  
-Más flojo.  
-¡Bola va!- esta vez lo tiró más suavemente, tan suavemente que se quedó a medio camino entre los dos.  
-…más fuerte…  
-¡Bola va!- esta vez dio más cerca, en la comisura de mis labios.  
-Casi lo tienes, sólo apunta un poco más hacia el centro.  
Me frunció el ceño un poco y volvió a preparar su artillería.  
-¡Bola va!- Apuntó bien. Le puso la fuerza necesaria, pero falló. El duro redondel de chocolate chocó contra mis dientes, haciendo que me tapase la boca con las mano y me inclinase hacia delante ante el relámpago de dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo desde la encía.  
-¡Esta vez fue tu culpa! –Jean saltó sobre la cama, su voz siendo una mezcla entre una risa burlesca y un tono enfadado- ¡tuviste que haber abierto más la boca!  
-¿qué esperabas? No soy una muñeca hinchable.-Me avergoncé y me reí al mismo tiempo del comentario que salió de mi dolorida boca sin pensar. Miré a Jean para ver si me daba una pista de cómo reaccionar. Sólo conseguí ver su rostro sonrojado mirándome con los ojos como platos apenas un segundo antes de que me empezase a bombardear con m&m’s al grito de “¡Bola va!”   
No paró cuando se le acabó la bolsa y siguió atacándome con los dulces disquitos de colores hasta que ambos acabamos cubiertos de estos, como si hubiésemos pasado por una lluvia digna de la fábrica de Willy Wonka. Como había pasado en el puente una semana antes, una llamada de sus padres para llamarlo de vuelta a casa interrumpió el momento.   
Intentó huir y dejarme con todo aquel desastre de colores a mí sólo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Hice que se quedase hasta que nos comimos todo el chocolate que se perdió entre nuestra ropa, el pelo y mis sábanas. Mañana el dolor de barriga iba a ser interesante.   
-Nos vemos mañana, entonces.-se despidió Jean una vez llegó a la puerta.  
-Hasta mañana- le dediqué una sonrisa que, si me viese más que como a un amigo, le habría arrancado un sonrojo y me quedé apoyado contra el Marco de la puerta hasta que lo vi desaparecer escaleras abajo mientras me decía adiós con la mano. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me detuve a tiempo antes de correr hacia la ventana para ver como se alejaba hacia su casa cruzando el parque.   
No había acabado de sentarme en la silla sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación cuando me llegó un mensaje de Jean diciendo que se había olvidado la chaqueta. Un breve vistazo a la otra silla fue suficiente para comprobar que así era y le prometí que se la llevaría mañana. Sonreí para mí. Aunque también podía quedármela para tener su aroma para siempre… ¿Qué? No. Ni hablar. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué quiero yo tener su aroma para siempre? Despierta Marco y deja de hacer estas cosas.   
El móvil volvió a vibrar. Esta vez era un nuevo grupo. Que raro… hacía mucho que no me invitaban a un grupo… miré los componentes y descubrí que sólo conocía los números de Jean y Berthold. Después me fije en el asunto: Reinerfiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Como antes, cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido. Realmente me hace muy feliz cuando me llegan correos de AO3 por cosas del fic así que muchas gracias a los que han comentado y han dejado kudos. Me han hecho un poquito más feliz.   
> El capítulo en verdad me salió extraño. Está un poco como de relleno, pero el siguiente si va a ser divertido. pensé en unirlos, pero quería actualizar ya y si los unía se me quedaba un capítulo gigantesco... aunque a lo mejor eso habría sido mejor. No se...


	4. Reinerfiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol y locuras en casa del armario empotrado

El mortal pitido de la alarma empezó a martillear mis oídos mientras mi mente aún se movía en esas aguas grises y calmadas que hay entre el sueño y la realidad. Como pude, con los párpados aún pegados por las legañas di varios manotazos a mi mesilla de noche hasta llegar al móvil y apagarlo. Suspiré, volviendo a cerrar peligrosamente los ojos con pereza. El móvil no dejaba de vibrar. Ya apagué la alarma… déjenme en paz estúpidos grupos… Con un gruñido lo cogí y lancé una mirada al culpable de que no pudiese volver a dormirme. Que raro, Reinerfiesta. Más de doscientos mensajes. Esto es inhumano, lo dejé cuando me fui a dormir anoche… ¡es imposible que hayan hablado tanto desde entonces!  
Tomé el impulsó necesario para ir como un zombie al baño y lavarme los restos del sueño de la cara con un chorro de agua congelada. Me sorprendió un poco ver que no estaba Bertholdt por ningún lado, pero después recordé que había dicho que se quedaría con Reiner esta noche. Mientras me vestía intenté revisar todos los mensajes, pero no decían nada especialmente interesante. Además, no sabía quién era cada uno de esos extraños números... No solía hablar con gente que no conocía pero mi estado no del todo despierto actuó por mi y me atreví a preguntar por cada uno de los participantes.  
Marco: Hola, Soy Marco ¿quién es quién?  
Jean: Jean ;)  
¿En serio? A ti ya te tengo guardado, inteligente…  
698472947: Sasha~  
638474938: Connie por aquí! Y ese guiño Jean?  
Jean: calla enano. Se me fue el dedo, era una sonrisa >.>  
Guardé los números tan rápido como pude. Viendo venir una discusión entre esos dos.  
Connie: Y esa sonrisa, Jean?  
Jean: Que me dejes en paz  
Connie: gaaaaaaaaaay  
629376368: Cállense renacuajos, no tuve que haberlos invitado, esto va a ser una pesadilla.  
629376368: Soy Reiner  
672947281: Yo soy Armin y el que empieza por 640 es Eren. Hola Marco ^^/  
Marco: Buenas Armin, gracias!  
619173688: Mikasa  
608727947: Ymir. Más les vale a los enanos no petar esto  
629730247: Aquí Christa! Encantada de conocerlos  
Cuando ya tuve todos los números guardados me apresuré a silenciar el grupo. Estaba seguro de que como no lo hiciese el móvil no iba a dejar de vibrar en todo el día.  
La mañana fue bastante típica. Jean llegó tarde mientras yo aprovechaba a tumbarme en su mesa para intentar dormir un poquito más. Armin vino a saludar con su típica sonrisa, seguido de cerca por Eren, que a su vez era seguido por Mikasa. Parecía que esos tres eran inseparables. Armin hizo toda la tarea, Eren copió la de Mikasa en un momento e intentaban sacarme conversación cuando yo aún no podía ni decir dos palabras seguidas sin bostezar. En cuanto llegó Jean se fueron discretamente a su sitio para evitar una pelea entre esos dos idiotas. Lo recibí con la misma sonrisa amplia de siempre y sus labios se curvaron un poco, abandonando esa expresión enfadada que solía tener. Como siempre. Lo que no pude ver fue que se pegaba más a mi que de costumbre y que nuestros ojos se juntaban más a menudo que otras veces, pero compréndanlo, por las mañanas no soy persona.  
Tampoco hubo nada más destacable en el resto del día. El profesor de biología nos recordó que mañana teníamos que entregar los trabajos y recordé la tarde anterior y como Jean y yo habíamos jugado entre mis sábanas. Sé que no fue nada especial pero me gusta decirlo así para dejar que mi imaginación se plantee el doble sentido ¿Cómo habría sido si realmente hubiésemos jugado entre mis sábanas? Ese pensamiento me causó el primer sonrojo del día.  
Durante el recreo Jean y yo nos sentamos juntos para hablar, luego se unió el trío de Armin y más tarde llegaron Connie, Sasha y Mina. Hablamos sobre la fiesta de Reiner. Tenía especial interés en saber cómo es que habían entrado todos ellos en el grupo. Connie también estaba en el equipo de fútbol y había conseguido meter a Sasha. Por otro lado resulta que la prima de Reiner, Annie, era amiga de Mikasa y le contó al organizador de la fiesta que los chicos estaban en la misma clase que Jean y, como se suponía que todo esto era para celebrar que Jean tenía amigos, los invitó también. Sólo esperaba que Eren y él no se peleasen. Eso era mucho esperar. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que antes de que se acabase el recreo Armin y yo tuvimos que separarlos en dos ocasiones. La segunda vez casi se los lleva el profesor Levi al despacho del director… menos mal que conseguimos calmarlos.  
No hubo nada más especial en el día, bueno, Mina anunció que sus padres habían conseguido trabajo en una ciudad que estaba bastante lejos y que se mudaría y dejaría de venir a este instituto. Connie y Sasha fueron los que más lo lamentaron, llegando casi al borde de las lágrimas. Todos los demás también nos entristecimos y le deseamos suerte en su nuevo instituto, pero seamos sinceros, no la conocíamos desde hace tanto tiempo y era una chica muy callada y que no destacaba. Todos la echaríamos de menos, pero no llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos como para realmente extrañarla. Aunque me extrañó que Jean no se emocionase más ¿no eran amigos de antes?  
-Oye,- ya al acabar las clases me decidí a preguntarle a Jean sobre sus amigos,- ¿Por qué Reiner se sorprendió tanto al saber que era tu amigo? ¿Connie y Mina no están contigo?  
-Si… bueno…-no se le notaba muy cómodo con el tema, quizás no tuve que haber preguntado- no los conocía tanto… sólo sabía que Connie y yo estábamos en el mismo equipo y Mina es una vecina… pero tampoco interactuábamos mucho.  
-Oh, ya…ya veo…  
-Tú… eres el…mayor amigo que tengo ahora mismo…-hizo entonces una larga pausa mientras yo lo miraba con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa- …que jamás he tenido.  
Noté como se sonrojaba, cosa muy inusual en él, y el color subió a mis mejillas también. Esto se estaba volviendo muy serio. Venga Marco, di alguna estupidez para relajar el ambiente. ¿O sería mejor decirle a él cuanto le quiero? ¡Aprecio! ¡cuánto lo aprecio! Me empezaron a sudar las manos y abrí la boca para hablar, pero todavía no había aclarado mis pensamientos así que iba a empezar a boquear como un pez y hacer el idiota supremo.  
-Y-yo también te consideró el mejor amigo que tengo- Sonreí al final de la frase ¿lo habría conseguido?  
Vi su cara iluminarse después de que una imperceptible sombra apareciese en sus ojos y supe que lo había hecho. El problema es que ahora no sabía cómo continuar la conversación. ¿qué se dice en estos cas? El pánico volvía a invadirme. Caminamos en silencio hasta el punto en el que nuestros caminos se separaban, él hacia la boca de metro y yo hacia la residencia universitaria.  
Así, entre muchos mensajes en el grupo, mañanas típicas y peleas de Jean y Eren llegó al final el día de la Reinerfiesta. Acabó siendo un sábado, así teníamos todo el domingo para recuperarnos de la resaca. Que miedo me estaba empezando a dar.  
Como ninguno de los dos sabíamos dónde estaba la casa de Reiner, Jean y yo quedamos en el parquito de enfrente de mi residencia para ir juntos. Ahora bien, no sabía de qué ayuda nos iba a resultar estar los dos juntos si ninguno tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo llegar. Pero no me quejo, ir con Jean era mil veces mejor que ir solo. Por suerte, Berth tuvo el detalle de dejarme un mapita para llegar antes de irse esta mañana. Mirando el pedazo de papel pintado con lápiz Jean y yo empezamos a seguir las flechas que conducían a la cruz roja del mapa y en menos de diez minutos llegamos a un adosado que no tenía nada de especial salvo la música alta que salía del interior y un cartel en la puerta que ponía: Reinerfiesta aquí. No invitados y vecinos tocahuevos pueden darse la vuelta e irse. No pude evitar soltar una risa al leerlo y escuchar el murmullo de Jean sobre lo idiota que era Reiner. Tocamos el timbre tres veces y tuvimos que esperar un buen rato congelándonos en la brisa de las nueve antes de que nos abriesen la puerta.  
Un sonriente Connie nos llevó al interior entre gritos de “¡Jean y Marco ya llegaron!” Descubrimos que éramos los últimos en llegar. Reiner y Bertholdt estaban preparando alguna cosa en el salón con muchos vasos y muchas botellas de tequila. Connie ya había tomado alguna copa que aún no debía y Sasha estaba devorando las pizzas que se amontonaban en la cocina. El trío de Eren, Armin y Mikasa estaban sentados en un sillón. Mikasa hablando por el móvil con cara de no estar disfrutando la fiesta para nada y los chicos hablando, más pegados de lo que solían estar y Armin más sonrojado de lo normal considerando el calor de la sala. Cerca del equipo de música bailaban dos chicas, una alta y morena que supuse que era Ymir y otra más bajita y rubia que reconocí como Christa según su imagen de perfil en Whattsapp. Bueno, más bien Ymir arrastraba a Christa por la sala al ritmo de la música intentando que bailara. No es que hubiese estado en muchas fiestas, pero no me parecía mucha gente comparado a lo que esperaba. Mejor así.  
Con un par de palmadas y después de bajar un poco el volumen de la música Reiner atrajo la atención hacia su persona.  
-Las reglas son fáciles. Se vomita en el baño o en los cubos.- Señaló los cubos que estaban repartidos por toda la casa y en los que no había reparado- Si a alguien le entra el calentón al jardín o a follar a su casa, pero a las habitaciones no se sube. Por último, todo aquel que se quede por la mañana le toca limpiar.  
Todos los invitados asentimos al unísono, como si hubiese aparecido un cartel detrás de Reiner que nos lo indicase. Entonces sonrió ampliamente y con un grito nos guió hacia el salón, donde había estado preparando lo que ahora veía como un juego de beber con Bertholdt. Había vasos de plástico llenos de algún tipo de alcohol formando un círculo. Uno para cada persona y detrás de cada vaso había una hilera de más vasos también llenos que llegaban hasta el centro del círculo. Cada uno se sentó frente a una hilera de vasos y yo quedé entre Jean y Eren. Armin estaba al lado de Eren y Mikasa se fue alegando que no quería beber confiando la seguridad de Eren al chico rubio. Al lado de Armin se sentó Sasha con una caja de pizza entre las piernas y a su lado, Connie, como no era de extrañar. Ymir y Christa se encontraban a continuación, Bertholdt se sentó al lado de la rubia y Reiner cerraba el círculo quedando entre su novio y Jean.  
Llegados a este punto miramos todos al anfitrión con curiosidad y me fijé en que al lado de cada vaso había una rodajita de limón y un puñadito de sal. Lo que había en los vasos era tequila. Lo confirmé al ver las botellas vacías sobre una mesa apartada y reprimí un suspiro. No es que fuese la persona más fuerte y encima el tequila me ponía un poco, digamos, sensible al contacto humano.  
-No es un juego que estimule la mente mucho, pero asegura que se suba rápido y sucedan cosas… interesantes…-Reiner dirigió una mirada al moreno que se sentaba a su lado que se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.- saben cómo se bebe el tequila, ¿no? Pues la cosa consiste en lamer la sal del cuello de la persona que esté a la izquierda. Cuando todos se hayan acabado su vaso tienen que maullar- las protestas y las risas no se hicieron de esperar antes esto último después de los murmullos de excitación ante lo primero. Si se lo preguntaban, sí, tanto mi mandíbula como la de Jean se descolgaron tanto que parecía que se nos iban a caer. Pese a todo Reiner continúo explicando el juego- Como iba diciendo, después de maullar se hace lo mismo pero con la persona que está a la derecha y así hasta acabarnos los…-contó los vasos que tenía enfrente cada uno-…doce vasos.- Terminó con una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de la teletienda y yo tragué saliva. Esto no iba a acabar bien.  
Cuando nuestro querido amigo y musculoso amigo dio la voz de comienzo puse tímidamente unos granitos de sal en el cuello de Eren, que quedaba a mi izquierda mientras notaba como Jean se inclinaba sobre mí para hacer lo mismo. No me atreví a levantar los ojos hacia él, pero sí crucé una mirada atemorizada con un Armin que estaba más rojo que un tomate radioactivo.  
Un breve vistazo al círculo de personas me bastó para saber que todos habían acabado ya con la sal, pero nadie se atrevía a dar el paso de lamer. Fue, como no, Reiner el primero en hacerlo provocando un espasmo de sorpresa en Jean que torpemente se inclinó sobre mí para lamer torpemente mi cuello. Esto desencadenó que todos lo hiciesen, vacilando un poco al no estar todavía lo suficientemente desinhibidos por el alcohol. Nadie se entretuvo mucho en el primer paso del juego y tan rápido como pudimos vaciamos los vasos de alcohol y mordimos el limón para deshacernos del desagradable sabor.  
-N-nyah  
-miauu  
-meow  
-nyeh  
-miaah  
-meew  
-nyaah  
-nyah nyah  
-meow  
-m-miau  
Los tímidos maullidos llenaron la sala después de las expresiones de repulsión por el sabor del tequila, que por cierto estaba empezando a hacerme efecto. Notaba esa cálida sensación bajar por la garganta hasta mi pecho. Oh mierda. Esto iba a acabar muy mal. Tomando el segundo montoncito de sal me giré hacia Jean y noté como me subía la sangre a la cara cuando estiró su cuello para que pudiese dejar caer los granitos sobre su piel. Así lo hice y me incliné sobre esa pálida y atrayente piel mucho más rápido que lo que lo hice sobre Eren. Con algo más de confianza que antes posé mis labios primero y luego lamí lentamente su cuello, disfrutando más del propio sabor del chico que del de la sal. Esta noche iba a acabar muy mal. Sobretodo si esos pensamientos hacia Jean no paraban de apuñalarme la mente. Separé mi boca de él en cuanto noté que los demás empezaban a hacerlo para que no notase lo que me estaba gustando hacer esto. Apuré el vaso de tequila y chupé el limón para intentar matar el horrible sabor, sin mucho éxito. Pronto la sala volvió a llenarse de maullidos y tuve inclinarme de nuevo sobre Eren. Hasta este punto podemos considerar que estaba bien. Tenía la cabeza un poco embotada y los sonidos empezaban a estar amortiguados, pero era consciente de mí mismo y de mi estado. No estoy muy seguro a partir de que vaso la cosa empezó a ir peor y dejé de saber bien lo que hacía, pero ya con los últimos estaba teniendo problemas.  
Si mi memoria no me falla, que seguramente lo hace, Reiner y Bertholdt se apartaron en seguida del círculo, siguiendo con su juego particular al cual procuré no poner mucha atención. Con el resto del círculo no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó. Estaba demasiado ocupado en alternar bien a Eren y a Jean. Cosa, lo crean o no, muy difícil llegados a un punto de embriaguez. Hubo un momento en el que me confundí y fui a por Jean cuando no tocaba, con algo de alegría y mucha vergüenza recuerdo que mi nariz chocó contra su cachete. Una risa estúpida se me escapó y antes de girarme en la dirección correcta pude apoyarme en su hombro para soltar una carcajada contra su chaqueta, burlándome de la tontería que había cometido.  
No sé si lo he mencionado antes, pero el cuello es uno de mis peores puntos débiles. Especialmente si estoy con alcohol en sangre y no tengo mucho control de mí mismo. Como pasaba justo en ese momento. Creo que me quedaban apenas dos vaso o algo así. Sobra decir que todos estábamos mal, muy mal y por suerte habíamos hecho un silencioso pacto de que nada de lo que pasaría esa noche nos lo tendríamos en cuenta.  
Lamí el cuello de Jean, como otras muchas veces esa noche, pero algo en mi interior (el tequila) me dio el impulso de atreverme a besarlo y dejar mi boca sobre su piel hasta llegar a un punto que se podría considerar incómodo si no extraño. A la vez Eren me lamía el cuello a mí, como muchas otras veces esa noche, pero algo era distinto. Rozó mi piel con sus dientes y lamió y besó más, mucho más de lo necesario para captar la sal. Era el alcohol, lo sabía, pero no podía resistirme a esa atención aunque hubiese preferido que viniera de Jean. Tuve que separarme de este para morderme el labio y evitar que saliesen ruidos extraños de mi boca. Repito: el cuello es uno de mis mayores puntos débiles. La lengua y los labios de Eren cada vez se movían y se pegaban más contra mi piel. Solo esperaba que no me mordiese, no podría aguantar eso. Note como abría un poco más la boca y sus dientes empezaban a acariciar mi piel. Cerré los ojos después de echar un vistazo a la sonrisa estúpida y algo pervertida de Jean. No lo hagas Eren, no lo hagas. Esas piezas blancas empezaron a apretarse en torno a mi piel. No, Eren, no.  
-A-ahngh  
Maldita sea. Me mordió. Me mordió y succionó.  
Nada más solté ese terrible gemido sucedieron muchas cosas a la vez. Me tape la boca con ambas manos en inútil intento de borrar el sonido que salió de ella y abrí los ojos como platos para encontrarme con la cara de Jean, su expresión siendo una mezcla entre furia y terror. Inmediatamente sentí la boca de Eren abandonar mi cuello y los brazos de Jean rodearme en un abrazo protector que tiró de mí hacia él y lejos del otro chico. De algún modo me dio la vuelta y sus manos crispadas se aferraban ahora a mi pecho impidiéndome cambiar de posición. Justo enfrente de mi Armin sujetaba a Eren por las muñecas con gesto entre sorprendido y aterrado mientras el otro se apoyaba sobre él con ojos desenfocados e intentando llegar a su cuello.  
Ninguno de nosotros pronunció nada en unos segundos, pero podía sentir la rabia hervir en el interior del chico que me sujetaba. Su agarre sobre mi pecho se relajó un poco, pero eso solo significaba malas noticias.  
-¿Cómo te atreves hacerle eso a mi Marco? -Gritó con voz pastosa desde detrás de mi oído. ¿Mi Marco? ¿Había oído bien?  
La risa y la respuesta de Eren no se hicieron de rogar.  
-¿Tu Marco? ¿Acaso lleva tu nombre tatuado?  
-No -empezó a levantarse- pero no tienes derecho a hacerlo gemir de ese modo.  
-A él se lo veía disfrutar y si querías tener la exclusiva tuviste oportunidad de hacerlo tú- la risa soncarrona con la que acabó la frase Eren hizo que recibiese un puñetazo en la nariz de parte de Jean. No creo que le haya dolido demasiado teniendo en cuenta que no podía haberle dado la fuerza suficiente a su puño en ese estado, pero fue lo suficiente para que el más bajito respondiese con un codazo en el estómago. Armin intentó parar a Eren, pero en cuanto se levantó del suelo se cayó de nuevo y mis tirones al suéter de Jean no fueron suficientes para parar la ola de rabia que estaba creciendo en su interior. Por suerte, Reiner llegó al rescate, separándolos y mandando a Eren al baño mientras retenía a Jean en el salón. Se desplomó a mi lado sobre el suelo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras observaba a Armin gatear detrás de Eren, incapaz de levantarse.  
-¿Puedo quedarme hoy contigo? No voy a poder fingir enfrente de mis padres...  
La voz pastosa de Jean me sorprendió, pero un torrente de felicidad me recorrió el cuerpo al interpretar sus palabras. Asentí rápida y fervientemente. Quizás demasiado porque la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas.  
Nos quedamos en silencio el uno al lado del otro un rato. Reiner y Bertholdt estaban enrollándose en el sofá. Me preguntaba cuanto tardarían en subir al cuarto del dueño. Ymir y Christa habían vuelto a acaparar la pista de baile y ahora se movían como si estuviesen teniendo pequeños ataques intentando seguir el ritmo de la música. A Sasha y a Connie no los veía. Seguramente estarían en la cocina atacando a las pizzas. Esa chica comía mucho. La relativa paz que reinaba en la fiesta se rompió con un portazo del baño cuando salieron Armin y Eren. El primero con unas cuantas marcas en el cuello y el pelo alborotado y el segundo agarrándolo por las caderas con una sonrisa estúpida y ¿los pantalones desabrochados? Esos dos se iban a ir al jardín o a su casa concluí con una sonrisa.  
-¡Hey Jean!  
-What is it Eren?  
¿Le dio momento bilingüe o algo? Lo miré enarcando una ceja pero en seguida me giré para mirar a Eren y oir su respuesta.  
-Si no quieres que otros lo hagan gemir márcalo como tuyo.  
Nada más terminar la frase se inclinó sobre Armin para plantarle un sonoro y torpe beso en los labios más para atraer la atención de los que estábamos en la sala que para disfrutar del rubio. Le dedicó una mirada de superioridad a Jean y después caminó hacia la puerta principal, guiado por su recién adquirida pareja.  
Antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta tenía a Jean atrapándome contra el suelo y dirigiéndole una mirada retadora a Eren. Si hubiese estado pleno de facultades podría haber anticipado lo que iba a pasar, pero no estaba lo suficientemente agudo esa noche. De repente me encontré sus labios aplastados contra los míos en un torpe beso que pretendía marcarme como de su propiedad. ¿Qué hubiese hecho si hubiese estado sobrio? Apartar la cara. ¿Estaba sobrio? No. Entreabrí los labios para hacer el beso más cómodo y noté como Jean movía los suyos contra los míos. El clásico grito de "gaaaaay" de Connie desde la cocina rompió el momento. No sabría si agradecérselo o maldecirlo por ello.  
Después de la escenita, Eren y Armin salieron bajo la atenta mirada de todos y Jean se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme:  
-Vamos a tu casa.  
Sin rechistar me levanté y me dejé guiar fuera de la casa de Reiner y hasta mi residencia cuando me cogió la mano para llevarme. Me perdí la mirada cómplice de Reiner y Bert y la mandíbula desencajada de Connie cuando cruzamos la puerta, pero me importaba porque Jean me llevaba a mi cuarto. Cogido de la mano. Para quedarse. Después de haberme besado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora (en cuanto a número de palabras) pero me parece como si no contara nada .-.  
> El juego de beber me lo inventé yo, por eso es tan malo XDDD  
> ehm se supone que los mensajes van en negrita, pero creo que no salió... si alguien sabe como poner negrita que me lo diga, por favor.  
> Criticas constructivas bien recibidas como siempre y avísenme de cualquier error. No he corregido ninguno de los anteriores... shame on me prometo que antes de subir el siguiente lo hago.  
> El momento what is it Eren es muy gratuito, pero me apeteció ponerlo XDD


	5. Reinresaca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de lo que pasó en la fiesta hay consecuencias y alguna que otra sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin! se que tardé bastante en subirlo, pero aqui está al fin. Espero que les gusté, la verdad fue uno de los que más me costó en hacer.

La conciencia me golpeó como un mazo, sacándome de mi estado casi inconsciente. Hola, resaca. Siempre que bebía de más me despertaba igual: de golpe después de haberme quedado dormido como si me hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza y sin moverme en absoluto durante toda la noche. Me negué a abrir los ojos aunque mi cerebro ya empezase a estar activo, todo lo activo que podía estar en una mañana como esa. Lentamente empecé a tomar conciencia de mi cuerpo y situación. Estaba acostado sobre mi lado izquierdo y tenía ambos brazos estirados hacia delante. Sobre uno reposaba una cabeza que; después de alarmarme, recordar, sonreir, sonrojarme y avergonzarme; supuse que era de Jean. Con la otra mano agarraba su espalda con fuerza contra mi torso. Conforme iba avanzando el tiempo, me iba haciendo cada vez una mejor idea sobre lo que estaba pasando. Sobre mi cadera notaba una calidez y un pesó que luego descubrí era consecuencia de la pierna que Jean enroscaba en torno a mí. Y se suponía que anoche no había pasado nada demasiado extraño, suponiendo que no me falle la memoria, aunque eso también está por ver. Nuestro nudo humano personal lo concluía mi pierna colgando fuera de la cama después de pasar entre las suyas. Esta mañana iba a ser larga. Larga y terrible. Para dar un último toque de perfección al día, la barriga me envió esos horrible retortijones que me daban cada vez que tenía resaca y que hacían que tuviese ganas de vomitar aunque eso rara vez pasase. Me atreví a levantar mínimamente un parpado para comprobar que era efectivamente Jean el que estaba a mi lado y pude deleitarme con la vista de su rostro a la altura de mi cuello con sus manos rellenando el poco espacio que había entre nosotros. Cerré los ojos de nuevo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerme a pensar sobre lo adorable que era Jean ahora mismo y sobre lo perfecto del momento.   
Un tiempo indefinido más tarde, que no podría decir si fue mucho o poco, el cuerpo que compartía mi cama empezó a revolverse y dio un respingo, seguramente al notar lo comprometido de nuestras posiciones. No había conseguido dormirme, mi mente se había empeñado en quedarse dándole vueltas a la imagen de Jean, los sucesos de la noche anterior y lo que iba a decirle o si cambiaría en algo nuestra relación.   
-Feliz resaca- dije mientras entreabría los ojos otra vez para encontrarme ahora los suyos también abiertos y llenos de una mezcla entre miedo, vergüenza, arrepentimiento y confusión. Los ojos de alguien que ha bebido demasiado y ha acabado en la cama de su mejor amigo.   
-Marco, tengo novia.  
¿Qué? No ¿Qué? Entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche? No lo acepto ¿Tenía que ser justo ahora? ¿No podía esperar a mañana cuando tuviese la mente más clara? Seguro que actuará como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como si no me hubiese besado para “marcarme como suyo” como si no me hubiese apartado de Eren como un novio celoso al oír mi gemido. Tampoco le podía pedir otra cosa. ¿Qué quería que hiciese? ¿Declararme su amor y decir que sería mío para siempre? Eso de todas formas no me interesaba ¿no? No quiero una relación romántica con Jean porque él es sólo mi amigo y no estoy desarrollando sentimientos peligrosamente cercanos al amor hacia él. No. No me molestaba en absoluto y de hecho estaba contento por él porque tenía esa persona especial en su vida.   
Asentí sin tener clara en mi mente la respuesta que debería darle y esperando que lo achacase a mi debilitado estado y simplemente lo dejase estar. Por suerte, así lo hizo. Quizás porque él tampoco estaba en la mejor de las condiciones, quizás porque no era un tema que quisiese tratar, quizás porque simplemente volvió a quedarse dormido después de soltar eso sin molestarse siquiera en cambiar su posición.   
Mi estado mareado y mi cabeza me estaban pidiendo a gritos que hiciese lo mismo, así que me desenredé del cuerpo de Jean sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el corazón y cerré los ojos contra la almohada intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Pero no pude. Mi masoquista mente tenía otros planes para mí. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho Jean, bueno, más bien le daba vueltas a mis reacciones. No hay mucho que interpretar en un “Marco, tengo novia”. Primero está esa rabia ardiente que me recorrió la espalda nada más oír esas palabras. Es por haberme besado anoche y ahora demostrar que sólo había sido un momento de calentón. Me insistí a mí mismo que esa era la razón, que me cabreaba volver a caer en el viejo juego del chico hetero que se vuelve gay cuando bebe. Pero en el fondo una vocecita impertinente me decía que no era así. Después esa especie de decepción y vacío al ver que sería inalcanzable. No es que quiera ser su novio ni nada por el estilo, pero la confirmación de que le gustasen las chicas fue un golpe que destruyó las posibilidades como una piedra rompe los cristales de una ventana. De todas formas, si hubiese tenido esa posibilidad no la habría aprovechado. Una sonrisa culpable se dibujó en mi rostro, claro que la habría aprovechado.   
Con un gruñido sordo enterré mi cabeza en la almohada una vez más en un vano intento de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Seguí dándole vueltas a los sucesos de la noche anterior como alguien que levanta las costras de sus heridas para verse sangrar otra vez. Su mano aferrada a la mía durante todo el camino desde la casa de Reiner hasta aquí. Las risas nerviosas. Su cuerpo aplastándome contra la puerta mientras intentaba acertar con la llave en la cerradura. El segundo beso de la noche, una vez en la soledad, sin ojos indiscretos que pudiesen juzgarnos. Las torpes caricias que intentaban ser cariñosas y excitantes pese a los efectos del alcohol. Desistir de esas caricias fallidas por lo complicado que era. Caer sobre la cama entre más risas tontas y al final dormirnos uno en los brazos del otro disfrutando del calor mutuo y con la certeza de que la próxima mañana habría muchos arrepentimientos con algo de satisfacción oculta.   
Se hicieron las dos de la tarde casi sin que me diese cuenta entre el olor de Jean en mi almohada, sus ronquidos suaves a mi lado y su imagen flotando por mi mente o ante mis ojos cuando los abría para mirarlo. Era la mejor mañana de resaca que había tenido hasta ahora. Como no estaba de pie no me mareaba y al no tener nada de comida en mi visión las ganas de vomitar estaban bajo mínimos. Pero, como no podía ser de otro modo, interrumpieron el momento otra vez ¿adivináis quiénes? Sí, los padres de Jean desde el otro lado de su móvil. La respuesta de ambos fueron gruñidos y movimientos desincronizados en un intento de levantarnos. Al final lo conseguimos. Apenas pude oír un “sí, mamá, ya voy a casa. No te preocupes” mientras me frotaba la cara y no pude evitar sonreir ante su gesto torcido y enfurruñamiento ante los gritos indignados que sonaban desde su casa, dudaba de si se oían a través del teléfono o directamente desde su casa. Colgó y me miró rascándose la nuca ya vestido con la misma sudadera y pantalones arrugados de la noche anterior.  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir ya…  
-¿Nos vemos el lunes?  
Asintió suavemente mirándome aún con el ceño un poco fruncido, seguramente los gritos de su madre le habían agravado el dolor de cabeza. La sonrisa todavía no se borraba de mi rostro y notaba como eso lo ponía de peor humor. Cuando se fue pasillo abajo hacia la salida me quedé apoyado en el marco de la puerta hasta que desapareció de mi vista dirigiéndome un último ceño fruncido y un intento de sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando cerré la habitación a mis espaldas y me dejé escurrir hasta el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Por qué seguía teniendo está presión en el pecho por ver su sonrisa? No quiero, no quiero porque sé que es lo que pasará luego. Ya conozco el sentimiento del amor no correspondido hacia alguien inalcanzable y, en serio, no estaba de humor para volver a pasarme así ¿cuánto podían ser? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Con el sufrimiento añadido de tener mantener nuestra amistad. Quedarme cerca de él pero no demasiado. Iba a costarme, pero no quiero perderlo completamente además, si me alejo repentinamente podría malinterpretarme y enfadarse y eso sí que lo quería evitar por todos los medios posibles.  
Suspiré de nuevo. Sólo tenía que reprimirlo. No era cierto, no estaba pasando. Era sólo una etapa de confusión y terminaría desapareciendo. En el fondo de mi mente, que cada vez empezaba a estar más en la superficie, sabía que no era así; pero tenía la esperanza de que si me convencía de ello lo conseguiría hacer. Sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuese un perro mojado decidí meterme en la ducha para despejarme y hacer algo del trabajo que tenía pendiente.   
La puerta se abrió cuando estaba saliendo del baño, con una toalla suelta alrededor de mi cintura y los mechones de pelo empapado chorreaban sobre mi rostro, emborronando mi vista. Tampoco necesitaba ver para saber que era Bertholdt el que había entrado. Nadie más vendría hasta aquí. Me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa mientras iba hasta su cama y se sentaba en ella. Me terminé de vestir en el baño y todavía tenía la toalla sobre el pelo cuando me senté en mi propia cama deshecha. Bertholdt me miraba desde donde estaba sentado, parecía algo expectante, pero no pronunciaba palabra. Miré el reloj, ya se había pasado la hora del almuerzo en el comedor de la residencia. Tampoco tenía demasiada hambre para ser sinceros. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, yo evadiendo mi trabajo y Berth removiéndose, dándome esa sensación de que quería decirme algo. Seguramente por lo de anoche.   
-Eh, uh etto ¿qué tal?- Empezó por fin.  
-Con resaca- le respondí con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar las pocas ganas que tenía de hablar de anoche.   
-Ese es el regalo que te llevas siempre después de las Reinerfiestas. Al final… Jean…  
-Se fue hace un rato.  
-Oh, entonces…  
-Tiene novia.  
La sorpresa se hizo evidente en su rostro. Al fin y al cabo me había besado enfrente de todo el mundo, era normal que pensase que algo hubiese pasado esta noche, cualquiera de los presentes lo habrían hecho. No había pensado en eso. El pánico empezó a controlarme. ¿Ahora pensarían que estábamos juntos? ¿Qué iba a hacer Jean? ¿Tendría que aguantar comentarios sobre nosotros siendo pareja o lo ignorarían como si fuese algo que nunca pasó? Lo menos que necesito ahora son apelaciones a una posible relación con él, unos amigos que piensen que tenían algo mientras yo intentaba controlarme. Ojalá simplemente lo dejasen pasar.  
-Normalmente la gente no se acuerda de lo que pasa después de beber tanto- Berholdt intentó consolarme, notando que me estaba agobiando. Suspiré, yo me acordaba. Jean se acordaba, si no, no hubiese hecho ese comentario. Bertholdt se acordaba y seguramente Reiner también. Por favor, por favor ruego a cualquier cosa que Connie, Sasha, Eren y Armin hayan bebido demasiado para recordar nada.   
Me dejé caer de lado sobre la cama con un gruñido poco convencido ante su comentario.  
-Le diré a Reiner que deje la boca cerrada.  
La voz de Bertholdt seguía teniendo ese tono consolador y lo siguió teniendo durante el resto del día. Cuando me obligo a sentarme frente a la mesa y hacer mis tareas. Siguió siendo igual de amable sin importar lo mucho que me quejaba de no poder hacer la tarea con la resaca, aunque a lo largo del día se me había aliviado bastante. Llegó la hora de la cena y su actitud no cambió en absoluto cuando me arrastró hasta el comedor después de diez minutos de aferrarme a la puerta para que no me hiciese comer.  
Cuando tenía ya el plato delante descubrí que verdaderamente tenía un hambre terrible y la razón por la que mi compañero de piso había sido tan indulgente toda la tarde.   
-Te entiendo.  
Levanté mi mirada hacia él, confuso mientras masticaba a dos carrillos la cena que nos habían servido. Me recibió su mirada comprensiva y algo tristeza.  
-Que tu amigo al que solo le van las tías se vuelva extremadamente cariñoso contigo cuando bebe.  
Después de hacer algunos esfuerzos, conseguí tragar exclamar un corto y sorprendido 'oh' ante su comentario  
-Reiner, el año pasado.   
Su voz se apagó con un deje melancólico y doloroso cuando terminó la frase. Sus ojos se perdieron en la pared opuesta y removió la comida con el tenedor sin comer.   
Estaba claro que no eran buenas memorias y había sido por mí que las había sacado a la luz. No podía evitar sentirme culpable.  
-Pero ahora todo es mucho mejor- una sonrisa dulce volvió a adornar su rostro mientras me miraba con algo que creía reconocer como esperanza.  
-Ya veo... Lo siento... -No sabía muy bien que decirle, ni siquiera entendía porque me estaba disculpando, sólo entendía que esa mirada había arrojado un rayo de luz a esa caja donde reprimía mis sentimientos negados hacia Jean. No seguimos hablando, él concentrado en su pasado o eso parecía y yo descubriendo que la comida en realidad me estaba quitando el malestar de barriga que tenía.   
Al día siguiente comencé a poner en práctica mi política de estar lejos-cerca de Jean para seguir siendo su amigo pero que no se notase que podía estar quizás empezando a considerar tener algún que otro sentimiento más cercano al amor que a la amistad. Estaba satisfecho con mi trabajo, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que me aseguraba de dejar siempre al menos un palmo de distancia entre nosotros y que nunca lo miraba más de tres segundos seguidos y jamás directamente a los ojos, salvo algún momento accidental. No quería hablar de su novia. Era justo el tema que menos quería tratar, pero desde que me lo dijo había una duda que me había estado rondando la cabeza. Si era verdad que era tan solitario y poco dado a la interacción social…  
-¿Cómo conociste a tu novia?- Me atreví a preguntarle al final de la segunda hora, en un punto en el que tanto el aburrimiento por las palabras del profesor como mi curiosidad llegaron al límite.   
Dio un pequeño respingo en su asiento y dejó caer el bolígrafo con el que estaba jugando antes de girarse hacia mí con ojos abiertos y un rictus de sorpresa. Si hubiese estado bebiendo algo en el momento en el que le dije eso, hubiese dejado a las pobres chicas que se sentaban delante totalmente empapadas.   
-Eh uhm ¿Por qué preguntas?  
-No sé, sólo curiosidad. No tienes por qué decírmelo si no quieres- le dediqué una sonrisa para ocultar la lanza que se había clavado en mi pecho al oír esa pregunta. ¿No había dicho que yo era su mejor amigo? ¿No se les dice a los amigos cómo conocieron a sus novias? (Especialmente después de haberme soltado la noticia cuando despertó en mi cama, abrazándome y con resaca)   
-No, no me importa, te lo diré sólo que me cogió por sorpresa.  
-Es lo que tiene el aburrimiento en las clases de Nile.- Quizás dije eso muy alto. El profesor de literatura me dirigió una de sus ácidas miradas mientras Jean hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas.   
Cuando se alejó de nosotros y el volumen de conversación de la clase aumentó al estar haciendo ejercicios, lo miré expectante, violando mi norma de los tres segundos. Pero era por una causa que lo merecía. Soltó un suspiro y me miró, todavía podía ver algo de reticencia en sus ojos, pero quería saberlo y no iba a dejarlo pasar.  
-Fue a principios de este verano.  
¿Este verano? ¿También? ¿Hubo un día internacional de encuentra a tu amor y no me avisaron? Asentí para ser políticamente correcto y animarle a que continuase su historia.  
-Unos amigos de mis padres nos invitaron a toda la familia a pasar un par de días en una casa que tenían en el campo y aceptamos.-hizo una pausa para tragar saliva- Su hija también estaba allí. Yo no la conocía de nada, pero era la única con la que estaba mínimamente cómodo porque tenía la misma edad que yo y mi hermano no había podido ir. Así nos fuimos conociendo y acabamos quedándonos más de una semana porque a mis padres les gustó mucho el sitio.- apartó la mirada sonrojándose y siguió en un susurro- Acabamos juntos después de tanto tiempo interactuando y bueno, ahora solo hablamos por ordenador porque vive bastante lejos de aquí, pero algún que otro fin de semana nos vemos.   
Cuando acabó de hablar clavó de nuevo la vista en el libro y empezó a hacer los ejercicios con una concentración y una dedicación inusuales en él. Lo tomé como que nuestra conversación había terminado e hice lo mismo que él, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a sus sonrojadas mejillas. No habían pasado ni os horas y ya había roto dos de las normas que yo mismo me había puesto.   
No me pasó inadvertido que durante el día Eren y Armin estaban pegados, muy pegados. Quizás su noche sí que tuvo un final feliz. No, no me molesta en absoluto que el idiota que provocó a Jean para besarme y, por tanto, confundirme haya conseguido que su pequeño romance con el rubito haya salido bien después del exceso de alcohol mientras yo estaba comiéndome la cabeza para alejarme un poco de Jean después de haber descubierto que tiene alguna novia en un rincón de este estúpido mundo que casi nunca ve y de la cual nuca me había hablado pero que de repente aparece en sus pensamientos cuando se despierta en la cama conmigo. En serio, Marco, tienes que superarlo. A un montón de gente le pasan cosas así y no se pasan refunfuñando y amargándose tanto tiempo.   
Se hizo evidente lo perfectamente bien que había acabado el fin de semana para ellos cuando en el recreo estábamos todos en el patio disfrutando del sol otoñal y Armin le dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible pico a Eren cuando estaba sentado entre sus piernas. Por muy corto que fuese el beso, todos (y con todos me refiero a Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Jean y yo) nos dimos cuenta y los taladramos con la mirada buscando una respuesta a eso, aunque ya todos la adivinásemos. Después de muchos sonrojos, tartamudeos, risas y presión nos lo confirmaron: estaban saliendo ¡viva! En mi mente se acababa de crear un rinconcito particular para maldecir a Eren y a lo estúpidamente bien que le habían salido a él las cosas durante las veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, cincuenta y dos semanas al año.   
Conforme pasaban los días me iba adaptando a mi política de estar lejos-cerca de Jean para seguir siendo su amigo pero que no se notase que podía estar quizás empezando a considerar tener algún que otro sentimiento más cercano al amor que a la amistad. Debería llamarlo de alguna forma más corta ¿política de distanciamiento seguro? Eso sonaba bien. Seguí con ella, aunque cada vez me quedaba menos tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. El trimestre avanzaba y con ello, los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca. Normalmente era un buen estudiante, entendía los conceptos fácilmente y estudiaba con antelación a los exámenes, consiguiendo así unas notas relativamente buenas. Por desgracia no era igual para Jean. Era listo y entendía las cosas, pero le costaban un poco algunas asignaturas como el francés. Por otro lado estudiaba muy poco, apenas el día antes del examen diciendo que era aburrido y que no le apetecía hundir las narices en un libro pudiendo hacer cosas más entretenidas, cosas más entretenidas como bombardearme a mensajes cuando yo intentaba estudiar algo.   
Las temidas fechas de los exámenes se acercaban y Jean seguía igual, no quería admitirlo, pero me preocupaba. Después de mucho insistirle en que estudiase algo, me prometió que lo haría, pero sólo si estaba con él. Iba totalmente en contra de mi política de distanciamiento seguro aceptar y estar con él, en su casa, sentados a la misma mesa, con mucho riesgo de que hubiese contacto repentino. Iba a ser una pesadilla, lo veía venir y me arrepentí de haber aceptado al minuto siguiente de haberlo hecho. Pero si no lo hacía no había forma de que aprobase y no quería que eso pasase. 

Estaba sentado en las incómodas gradas de cemento que rodeaban el campo en el que Jean entrenaba. Del verano nos habíamos movido al otoño antes de que me diese cuenta, ya estábamos cerca del final de octubre y la brisa fría que había me obligó a coger un abrigo y estaba arrepintiéndome muy profundamente de no haber traído un gorrito para mi congelada cabeza, pero habría quedado realmente estúpido. La razón por la que me encontraba aquí, sufriendo a la intemperie, era que hoy había sido el día elegido para quedar a estudiar en casa de Jean. Llegué un poco antes porque no estaba seguro de que pudiese encontrar el sitio cuando me dio las indicaciones la primera vez, pero fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Al fin y al cabo, no había demasiados estadios en la zona. Todavía los veía entrenar y una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro cuando descubrí que Jean me había visto y me miraba sorprendido. Sonrisa que se transformó en una minicarcajada cuando tropezó mientras me miraba.   
Tuve que esperar unos diez minutos a que por fin acabasen de correr y viniese hacia mí seguido de cerca por Reiner. Ninguno de los dos se había duchado y el olor a sudor y a masculinidad me golpeó como una bofetada con la mano abierta. Casi me caigo hacia atrás de la impresión. Jean se quedó de pie enfrente de mí, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y con la camisa demasiado pegada a su cuerpo, mojada por el sudor. Era demasiado irresistible verlo de ese modo. Adiós a mi política de distanciamiento seguro. Era demasiado sexy, empleé toda mi fuerza de voluntad en quedarme quieto en mi posición mientras comentaba algo sobre que había llegado antes de lo que esperaba y que por qué no le hice caso cuando me dijo la hora a la que quería que fuese.   
-No estaba seguro de si encontraría el sitio.  
-Que típico tuyo.   
Reímos y por el rabillo del ojo pude captar la mirada curiosa de Reiner. Seguro que Bertholdt le había informado de las novedades y como había ido la noche después de la fiesta. Que cotilla. Podía jurar que solo había seguido a Jean con tantas ganas no por saludarme sino por ver cómo era nuestra relación ahora. Bueno, estoy encantado de informar que seguimos exactamente igual que antes sólo que yo quizás esté reprimiéndome todo lo posible por no saltarle encima. Esperaba haberle transmitido eso con la mirada que le dirigí, lo hubiese conseguido o no, me respondió con una sonrisa divertida que me puso de los nervios. Últimamente estaba más irascible de lo normal.   
Jean no tardó en arrastrarme hacia su casa, demostrando ganas de estudiar por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Grabé el camino hasta su piso en mi mente, ahora que conocía mejor la ciudad y me era más fácil situarme. Cuando abrió la puerta con un chasquido de la cerradura nos encontramos bienvenidos por una sala oscura y vacía demasiado silenciosa como para que hubiese una familia de cuatro miembros viviendo allí.   
-Mis hermanos estarán estudiando en la biblioteca y mis padres están trabajando así que tenemos la casa para nosotros por ahora.- Me dijo Jean cuando entramos- ponte cómodo, yo me voy a duchar, no creo que quieras estar cerca de mi si apesto así.   
Rió mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que se veía al fondo hasta llegar al baño mientras le gritaba para que me oyese.  
-¡Claro que no! Hueles fatal y no pienso ayudar a alguien que apesta de esa manera.  
Una risa y un portazo me respondieron y dejé caer mi mochila en el suelo, al lado de un sillón de cuero negro, mirando a mi alrededor para ver la casa en la que estaba. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, Jean había encendido las luces y ahora podía ver claramente una gran habitación que servía de salón, comedor y cocina. Dos sillones de dos plazas estaban en ángulo recto enfrente de una televisión de pantalla plana pegada a la pared. En un mueble bajo había un equipo de música con unos grandes altavoces y un poco más apartada se podía ver una mesa de comedor con cuatro sillas y detrás de una barra americana que servía de división estaba la moderna cocina de la familia Kirschtein. El pasillo estaba totalmente vacío a excepción de una pequeña mesita en la que estaba el router y el teléfono fijo. Sonreí al recordar lo que había costado en mi casa encontrar un sitio en el que ponerlo para que la conexión a internet nos llegase a todos. Era un piso pequeño y agradable, aunque ahora mismo a mí me estuviese poniendo terriblemente nervioso al saberme solo con mi amigo. La política se había pulverizado desde el momento en el que crucé la puerta, más bien desde el momento en el que acepté ir a estudiar a su casa. Se dejó de oír el agua de la ducha y poco después salió Jean, vestido con un chándal y una sudadera vieja y sin zapatos. Se sacudió el pelo aún mojado y pude apreciar el pendiente negro que llevaba en la oreja izquierda. Nunca me había fijado en lo bien que le quedaba. Ya empezamos... Marco, control.   
-¿Todavía de pie?   
-Si eh uh - no acerté a decir nada mínimamente coherente y le sonreí cuando él hizo lo mismo.   
Caminó hacia la cocina, pasando por mi lado y dejando una estela del delicioso olor a su champú. Llenó dos vasos de refresco y empezó a beber del suyo mientras me pasaba el mío, que cogí y miré sin mucha sed.   
-Estaremos mejor en mi cuarto, ya sabes, porque está la mesa y el ordenador y eso.  
Asentí y lo seguí por el pasillo hasta su puerta después de coger la mochila. Tome el primero sorbo de mi bebida nada más pasar, notando la boca seca. Estaba todo más ordenado de lo que esperaba. La cama hecha, los zapatos que había en el suelo, ordenados y la mesa de escritorio despejada. Lo único que rompía ese orden era una silla en una esquina cubierta de ropa sin doblar, en la que pude distinguir varias de las cosas que había llevado esa semana y era sólo miércoles.   
Después de algo de indecisión acabamos poniendo las libretas y los libros en la cama para estudiar allí, para alegría de Jean y desgracia mía. Mi vaso ya iba por la mitad. Apenas habíamos conseguido estar un cuarto de hora centrados en la gramática francesa cuando por alguna iluminación divina, Jean decidió que hacía demasiado calor y se quitó la sudadera, quedando en una reveladora camisa de tirantes. Vacíe lo que me quedaba de refresco en menos de un segundo, aunque creo que no duró nada en mi interior porque en seguida me puse a sudar compulsivamente, entre nervioso y contenido. Esa tarde iba a ser muy larga y muy complicada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal?   
> Esperen por la continuación, aunque ahora con las clases tardaré más. Mi tumblr es grelly-sutcliff, si alguien quiere contactar conmigo. Creo que no me dejo nada... ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Una tarde de estudio y un giro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La continuación de la tarde de estudio, Marco conoce a alguien especial y bueno, pasan cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buoh estoy subiendo antes de lo que creía. Me quedó algo cortito pero intenso (creo). Cojan los pañuelos y disfruten (o inténtenlo) y espero no recibir demasiadas amenazas de muerte. ¡Gracias por pasarse y leer!

Tres vasos de refresco después seguía en su habitación, intentando concentrarme en los papeles, libros y fórmulas que seguían desperdigados por su cama y ahora también por la mesa e incluso por el suelo. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que empezamos y el tiempo pasaba a intervalos entre demasiado cortos y demasiado rápidos a la vez. El nuevo disco de Three Days Grace sonaba de fondo desde que decidimos que quizás nos podría ayudar a memorizar las fórmulas de química. Sí, la tarde estaba siendo muy difícil. Tenerlo a mi lado, pasándose la mano por el pelo en desesperación, inclinándose sobre mí para ver los problemas que le intentaba explicar y rodando sobre mí cuando me negaba a hacerle la tarea para intentar convencerme. Estaba utilizando todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme sobre él y hacer una cabañita entre sus brazos para quedarme a vivir allí. Mi rostro se había quedado ya en un bucle de sonrojo continuo aunque me hubiese quitado todas mis capas de abrigo y apretase el vaso con el frío refresco contra mis mejillas a cada rato. Era extraño que todavía no hubiese llegado ningún miembro de su familia, pensé en determinado momento mientras mi amigo me explicaba los pasos que tenía que dar para hacer un problema, comprobando si lo tenía bien. No había visto mayor locura en mi vida.   
-¡Oh Dios mío, Jean!- Exclamé cuando vi que el resultado final le daba una exageración totalmente irreal. Justó entonces se escucharon unos pasos pesados en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió para mostrar a una especie de Jean en versión adulta, con el pelo más largo, gafas de pasta negras, algo de barba y una sonrisa cruzando su cara en diagonal. Ese debía ser su hermano.  
-Vaya, pensé que iba a encontrarme otra cosa…- comentó en tono burlesco con una sonrisa de lado.   
-¿Qué creías que ibas a ver?- le preguntó Jean, alzando una ceja y mirándolo confundido, sin entender a lo que se quería referir.   
-Oh, quizás el hecho de encontrarme la casa a oscuras, sin nadie en absoluto, con música de fondo y ese “¡Oh Dios mío, Jean!”-me miró significativamente cuando dijo eso- me hicieron sospechar de algo.- Esas palabras le fueron recompensadas con un cojín en la cara lanzado por Jean con maestría.  
-Lárgate idiota, estamos intentando estudiar.  
-¿Sin presentarme siquiera? Eso sería de muy mala educación…   
Jean frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia para que se fuese, pero el otro lo ignoró olímpicamente y se acercó hacia mí, dedicándome una sonrisa que sólo podría como seductora y ofreciéndome una mano para que la estrechase.   
-Andrew Kirschtein, hermano de ese perdedor que te habrá pagado para que le enseñes algo- Su apretón fue ligeramente más fuerte y prolongado de lo que esperaba, pero a la vez suave y cuidadoso.  
-Marco Bodt, en realidad soy su amigo, hago esto desinteresadamente.- Me reí en mi interior, del todo desinteresado no era. Lo hacía por poder estar más tiempo con Jean. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando le dije esto.   
-Vaya, eso sí que es toda una noticia. –acabó la frase con una sonrisa que parecía ser ensayada para un anuncio de pasta de dientes que contrastaba con su imagen descuidada de artista o estudiante. Se encaminó entonces hacia la puerta y cerró después de salir para volver a entrar un segundo después asomando sólo la cabeza.- Por cierto, mamá está a punto de llegar.  
Vi que Jean se reprimía para no lanzarle alguna otra cosa y luego apartaba la mirada de la puerta para dirigirla hacia mí en un silencioso indicativo de que la sesión de estudio ya se había acabado.   
-Ehm…- miró el reloj- ya se está haciendo tarde y como te pille mi madre aquí a la hora de la cena no saldrás hasta mañana.   
-Claro –sonreí ante su comentario, empezando a recoger mis cosas.- Además, como me pierda la comida de la residencia no volveré a probar bocado hasta mañana.  
Asintió con una sonrisa y me ayudó a terminar de guardar mis cosas mientras me agradecía la ayuda que le había prestado y prometíamos quedar algún otro día pronto. Me acompañó a la entrada como buen anfitrión y en el salón estaba su hermano, recostado en el sillón, viendo la televisión con gesto aburrido. Noté sus ojos clavados en nosotros cuando Jean abrió la puerta y nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente. Ya tenía un pie y medio en la calle cuando Andrew apareció en mi campo de visión, apoyándose contra la puerta y haciendo evidentes los pocos centímetros que lo hacían más alto que su hermano.   
-¿Vas a dejarlo ir así en medio de la noche?- Intervino con su sonrisa de lado, empezaba a creer que estaba pintada en su rostro.  
-Eh ¿sí?- Jean lo miró extrañado- No es una chiquilla de catorce años a la que violarían en cualquier esquina.   
-Vaya forma de cuidar a tus amigos… Deberías acompañarlo.  
-Oh, no –no quería causar más molestias y, por otro lado, quería un tiempo de tranquilidad sin Jean para poner mis sentimientos en orden de nuevo.- No hace falta, estaré bien.   
\- Vaya, que educado nos ha salido el chico.- Andrew me miró con los párpados entrecerrados y un reflejo burlesco en ella.   
-Ya lo oíste, déjalo estar.- Jean no parecía para nada cómodo con la situación, empujando a su hermano hacia dentro y rehuyendo mi mirada ¿qué le pasaba?   
-Ya que tú no vas a hacerlo, lo acompañaré yo.- Sacudí la cabeza ante el comentario del mayor.  
-No hace falta, en serio.  
-Insisto. No intentes llevarme la contraria.  
Suspiré ante la fuerza de sus palabras, no se lo iba a negar si tantas ganas tenía. Le dijo a Jean que le abriese cuando volviera porque no iba a llevar llaves y empezó a caminar escaleras abajo hacia el portal mientras yo me despedía por última vez de Jean y lo seguía para encontrármelo esperando de pie al lado de la puerta principal del edificio.  
-¿A dónde te tengo que escoltar?  
-Eh, me estoy quedando en la residencia Trost. ¿Sabes dónde está?  
-Creo que sí, creo.  
-Bueno, me sé el camino así que no importa.   
Asintió y seguimos caminando en silencio por un rato. No entendía por qué había insistido en acompañarme hasta la residencia. Sólo nos habíamos conocido ese día y no teníamos absolutamente ninguna relación. Supongo que es de esas personas que llevan en su interior el preocuparse por los demás como si fuese un gen más. Simplemente caminé mirando el suelo, la situación me estaba poniendo un poco incómodo pero no podía decir por qué. Bueno, el hecho de que el indudablemente atractivo hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo me estuviese llevando a casa después de haberme pasado toda una tarde intentando mantener mis reacciones a raya era quizás ya lo suficientemente incómodo.  
En determinado momento, más o menos a la mitad del camino noté ese característico olor a tabaco desde mi lado. Giré la cabeza para ver a Andrew bajo la luz de una farola con un cigarro entre los dedos y echando el humo al cielo, con los ojos entrecerrados y la nuca curvada en un suave arco mientras miraba las estrellas. El humo claro contrastaba contra la oscuridad del cielo nocturno y vergonzosamente admito que sí, me quedé mirándolo como atrapado en un encantamiento. Lo rompió su mirada divertida cuando se fijó en que lo miraba.   
-Debería dejarlo- miró el cigarrillo a medio consumir y lo tiró a la acera para después pisarlo y no apartar sus ojos de los míos. Esto estaba siendo realmente incómodo. Seguía sin saber cómo sacar conversación o relajar el ambiente. Sólo quería llegar ya.   
-Veo que no tienes intención de empezar a hablar, así que te contaré de mí- pasó un innecesario brazo por mis hombros que no quería ahí, pero no fui capaz de quitar y continuó con su monólogo entre sonrisas de lado.- Soy Andrew Kirschtein, estudiante de informática de último curso y futuro desarrollador de videojuegos. Vivo con mis padres y el perdedor de mi hermano que por azares de la vida se ha convertido en tu amigo.   
-Jean no es un perdedor…-fue lo único que alcancé a susurrar como respuesta a sus palabras y de repente me vi presionado contra su pecho cuando apretó su agarre en torno a mí.  
-Vaya, le has cogido cariño al chico.-soltó una carcajada sarcástica y no me soltó ni siquiera cuando llegamos al fin a la residencia y la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador nos miró con curiosidad.   
No reprimí el suspiro de alivio que luchaba por salir cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación con su brazo aún por mis hombros, debo añadir, incluso cuando metí las llaves para abrir la puerta. Pero la incomodidad no había acabado. No había acabado para nada. Se oyó el click del pestillo, pero la puerta no se abrió. No aún. Las llaves se me cayeron al suelo. No, no había acabado. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta mi espalda estaba contra la pared del pasillo y mis muñecas agarradas firmemente entre sus manos, nuestros rostros a apenas centímetros. Noté su aliento sobre mi piel cuando empezó a susurrar, el olor a tabaco envolviéndolo y ahogando mi olfato.  
-Sé lo que sientes por mi hermano.  
-¿Qué?- ni siquiera sé cómo pude decirlo en la situación en la que estaba. Creo que más que una palabra de mis labios sólo salió un gritito inquisitivo.   
-Vi como lo mirabas, como te sonrojabas y como le sonreías.- pegó su frente a la mía, haciendo que la parte de atrás de mi cabeza chocase contra la pared y no pudiese evitar cerrar los ojos- No pienso permitir que Lisa sea infeliz por tu culpa.  
¿Había oído bien? ¿Lisa? ¿Quién era Lisa y qué tenía yo que ver con su felicidad?  
-¿Lisa?  
-La novia de Jean- ahora todo tenía sentido- no saldrás vivo como la deje por ti así que más te vale mantenerte alejado de él si no sabes controlarte.  
¿Si no se controlarme? ¿Quién se creía para estar diciendo esas cosas? No sabía nada. No entendía lo difícil que era. No podía comprender lo confuso que estaba en mi interior, todavía inseguro de que era lo que sentía. No sabía nada y no tenía ningún derecho de darme órdenes. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero era más fuerte y no pude moverme.  
-Si lo que necesitas es un estúpido rollo con el que acostarte vete a un bar o consigue otro tío.- noté como su boca se acercaba peligrosamente, noté la rabia y el deseo en sus ojos, noté como inclinaba levemente la barbilla y relajaba un poco la presión de mis muñecas. Aproveché ese momento para escabullirme, abrir la puerta, darle una patada a las llaves que seguían en el suelo para que no se quedasen atrás y cerrar la puerta de un portazo cuando entré en la habitación. Por fin.   
Escuché el sordo sonido de un puño al golpear la pared de yeso de fuera y unas pisadas enfadadas alejarse por el pasillo. Me dejé escurrir contra la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, hecho una bolita con la cara enterrada entre las rodillas y la atenta mirada de Bertholdt sobre mí. No me molesté en devolvérsela. Necesitaba un tiempo de tranquilidad.   
El crujido de la silla al arrastrarse por el suelo, pasos de uno pies envueltos en calcetines. Una mano vacilante sobre mi cabeza y un peso que cayó a mi lado con la suavidad de alguien sentándose. Su respiración calmada contra mi brazo.   
No entendía por qué me ponía así justo ahora. De repente mis sentimientos habían tomado control de mi cuerpo como un tsunami que invade una ciudad costera sin avisar. Ni siquiera podía llorar. Sólo podía quedarme quieto en el duro suelo, esperando a que el mareo de sensaciones pasase.   
La sonrisa de Jean cuando me habló por primera vez. Los roces momentáneos cuando escribíamos en clase el uno al lado del otro. Su cara de aburrimiento absoluto todos los días a última hora. Aquella vez que se durmió en clase. Esa forma de pasarse la mano por el pelo cuando se desesperaba. Su rictus malhumorado con todos salvo conmigo. Esa tarde sentados en el café. Las luces reflejándose en sus ojos como en el agua del río. Su cara de felicidad absoluta cuando me bombardeaba con m&ms. Como se apretaba el abrigo cuando tenía frío. Las gotitas de lluvia atrapadas en su cabello cuando olvidaba el paraguas. El sabor de la piel de su cuello. Sus brazos apartándome de Eren. Sus labios contra los míos y nuestras manos unidas en una carrera hasta este cuarto. Su pelo rozando mi barbilla y el dolor de barriga a la mañana siguiente. Sus ojos cerrados con una sonrisa. El desgarro en el corazón que sentí cuando me dio la noticia. Los innumerables gesto que hacía cada día, cada momento y que no me daba cuenta que me encantaban. Su voz cortante y sus dedos bailando por la pantalla del móvil cuando buscaba una nueva canción que enseñarme. No había duda, no podía negarlo. No quería. No quería que esto pasase, era lo último que quería en este momento pero no podía huir más. No podía seguir apartando la mirada con intención de borrar estos sentimientos. No se irían. Jamás lo harían porque era cierto, lo quería. Quería a Jean Kirschtein y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.   
Pero eso no era lo peor. Eso se supone que no era malo. Lo malo era que tenía novia, que él a mí no me quería y que estaría como el tercer vértice de un triángulo que no debería existir. ¿Cuánto podría seguir al lado de Jean sin que se notara? No mucho… Es verdad lo que había dicho su hermano. No me puedo meter en su relación y simplemente intentar reclamar unos sentimientos de una persona que no los tenía y no tenía posibilidad de tener. Tenía que apartarme. Dejarlo estar y huir antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.   
Justo en el momento en el que tomé la decisión mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo abrí para ver un mensaje de Jean “Este sábado partido. Te quiero ver ahí animando :3”. Tan oportuno como siempre. Dejé caer el móvil al suelo sin siquiera intentar pensar en una respuesta y fue sólo entonces que me di cuenta de que Berth seguía sentado al lado mío, mirándome más preocupado de lo que nunca pensé su rostro podría expresar. Tampoco sabía que decirle a él, pero no podía dejarlo ahí preguntándose qué me pasaba. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y noté como se sobresaltaba ante el repentino contacto, pero luego se relajaba y me dejaba acomodarme ahí. No sabía ni por qué lo había hecho. Conocía lo poco dado que era Bertholdt a la interacción con otros y menos aún el contacto físico. Supongo que algo en mi interior sólo quería alguien en el que apoyarse y le tocó a él por estar a mi lado. Adiós, Jean.

 

-¿No vas a venir?- Bertholdt estaba de pie en la puerta de nuestro cuarto con un pie ya fuera en el pasillo y el rostro virado hacia mí en un gesto de intriga y sospecha con un fondo de tristeza por el mal ajeno. Negué con la cabeza y con un suspiro lo oí cerrar la puerta y pasar la llave para ir a ver el partido de su novio.   
Habían pasado los días y ya era sábado. Me hubiera gustado decir que fueron rápidos pero estaría mintiendo, se me hicieron totalmente eternos. Solamente habían pasado dos días y un par de horas desde que tuve mi revelación en el cuarto y parecían meses. Llevé mi política de distanciamiento seguro al límite, apartándome totalmente de él. En clases no pude evitar que se sentase a mi lado, siempre llegaba tarde y estaba asumido que el sitio al lado de mí era para él. Pero no le hablaba. Tenía que poner todo mi esfuerzo para no decirle que estaba haciendo el problema mal o que se estaba quedando dormido. No se rió. En ninguna de las clases durante esos dos días dejó escapar una risa o una sonrisa siquiera. Lo que sí que me dirigía eran miradas inquisitivas que yo me apresuraba por rehuir, apartando la vista. En los recreos salía lo más rápido posible de clase para que no pudiese alcanzarme y me escondía en la biblioteca, que no solíamos frecuentar antes. El primer día me intentó seguir, pero abandonó cuando vio que no respondía cuando llamaba. Me senté en una de las mesas de la sala prácticamente vacía sintiendo la culpa y el dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Sí, me estaba haciendo daño. Sí, pensaría que estaba enfadado con él. Pero esto era lo mejor para todos. Fue en el momento en el que saqué el móvil para revisarlo cuando no pude aguantar más y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Sólo esperaba que los otros tres alumnos que estaban allí no notasen que estaba llorando. La razón estaba escrita justo delante de mí, en la pantallita luminiscente. “20 mensajes de Jean Kirschtein”. En el breve rato que habíamos estado separados desde que desistió en seguirme había conseguido mandarme todo eso. Un vistazo fugaz me fue suficiente para ver que creía que había hecho algo mal, que le contase lo que pasaba, que no fuese un crío y contestase, un montón de delfines sólo para llamar la atención. Era por una buena causa, me seguía repitiendo.   
Esa tarde no recibí ningún mensaje y al día siguiente, de hecho, al día siguiente ni siquiera me miró. Parecía como si hubiese decidido alejarse de mí como yo de él. Mejor, pensé, intentando creer lo que decía mi cerebro sobre el dolor incesante de mi corazón al ver que a cada segundo lo perdía más. No me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de Eren y Armin por encima de su nidito de amor; el ceño fruncido de Sasha cuando veía a Jean sin mí a su lado; la ignorancia de Connie y la preocupación de Bertholdt y Reiner cuando volvía a la habitación. Era evidente que sabían que había algo que no estaba bien, pero no preguntaban por suerte para mí. No me sentía con ánimos de estar explicando la situación.  
Me masajeé las sienes con los dedos y dejé a un lado el libro que me estaba intentando leer. Llevaba media hora en la misma página. Me estaba distrayendo demasiado con Jean y con toda esta situación. Se supone que al alejarme de él todo sería más fácil. Tenía que dejar de obsesionarme y dejar las cosas ir. Cogí el portátil en un esperanzado intento de ahogar mi frustración en mi serie favorita y dejar que mi atención cambiase del chico alto del pelo arenoso a los viajes intertemporales del doctor.   
Conseguí quedarme en un estado casi vegetativo durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos que duraba un capítulo. Resultó ser un buen remedio ponerme a verlo. Se acabó el episodio que estaba viendo y procedí a pinchar sobre el iconito del siguiente para verlo. Había quitado los cascos, ya que estaba solo en la habitación y la música de inicio invadió las cuatro paredes. Bajo las conocidas notas escuché a alguien llamando a la puerta. Primero consideré que podía ser del vídeo pero no, había visto ese capítulo ya y no recordaba que hubiese ese sonido. Le di a pause para comprobarlo y, efectivamente, los golpes en la puerta siguieron sonando y después pararon. Enchufé los cascos de nuevo y me levanté con pereza a abrir la puerta mientras volvían a llamar, esta vez de forma más agresiva y enfadada. Bertholdt se debió de olvidar las llaves, pero era raro que llamase así. Normalmente eran sólo unos suaves golpes en la madera. Un momento, ¿no había pasado la llave al salir hace unas horas? Entonces, ¿quién estaba tan desesperado por entrar?   
Ya tenía una mano en el picaporte y no pude frenarme. Giré la llave y abrí la puerta de un tirón.   
Olor a sudor, el jadeo de alguien que ha venido corriendo desde algún sitio lejano, marcas de botas con tacos embarradas en el pasillo. Una mano parada en medio del aire, dispuesta a golpear la puerta con más fuerza hasta tirarla abajo si era necesario; gotitas de sudor escurriendo por una cara rojiza por el esfuerzo que conocía muy bien. Ese distintivo ceño fruncido que solía dirigir a todo el mundo pero que ahora me dirigía a mí. Unos ojos castaños oscuros en los que las luces se reflejan como bailarinas en una danza de magia. Un chico alto pero no tanto como yo y con el pelo de dos colores, como si estuviese teñido, la parte de arriba de un color arenoso y la de abajo color chocolate.   
-Jean…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehm ¿qué tal? 
> 
> No se si lo puse aqui o solo en la versión en inglés, pero mi tumblr es grelly-sutcliff, si a alguien le interesa buscarme o algo.   
> Como siempre, sugerencias, quejas, comentarios y críticas son siempre bien recibidos.   
> Eso es todo por ahora... bueno, que tardaré más en actualizar porque estoy haciendo la traducción a la vez y tengo las clases así que haya calam, por favor.


	7. Algo inesperado, algo esperado y cotillas imparables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH DIOS MÍO. Por fin! Lo siento mucho! entre los exámenes y el bloqueo qe tenía pensé que no iba a acabar con esto nunca, pero aquí está. Disfruten y, por favor, muchas amenazas de muerte no

Sus jadeos llenaban el silencio que reinaba en el pasillo. Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de la carrera que había hecho para llegar hasta aquí. Sus ojos ambarinos se clavaban en los míos y podría jurar que no pestañeó en todo el tiempo que se quedó quieto frente a mi puerta.  
Hombros hundidos y ceño fruncidos que se agitaban rítmicamente con cada una de sus inspiraciones, cada vez más lentas, hasta que pararon completamente. Se enderezó entonces, llegando a su máxima altura sin apartar sus ojos de mí. Empecé a sudar nerviosamente y notaba mis extremidades temblar mientras lo veía acercarse lentamente hacia el interior de la estancia. Di un pequeño salto, bastante patético he de añadir, cuando hubo entrado por completo y cerró la puerta a su espalda con un portazo. Jean avanzaba, dejando, con cada paso, una marca en el suelo de enfado, decepción y, sobretodo, una profunda sensación de impotencia y miedo.   
Hasta que no tuve la espalda pegada a la pared no me di cuenta de que retrocedía con cada avance del chico que, aunque más bajo que yo, ahora parecía haber crecido hasta el doble de su estatura. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Apoyé las palmas de las manos y agarré la pared con dedos crispados. No sé qué pretendía con eso. Sólo quería dejar de mirar a esos ojos que me pedían una explicación silenciosa que no podía dar. Por si no estuviese lo suficientemente acorralado ya, Jean me encerró apoyando sus manos en la pared a cada lado mío con dos golpes sordos. Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria.  
-Marco.  
Sólo pude tragar saliva. Tragar saliva y seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Si esto seguía mucho tiempo no podría frenar las lágrimas.   
-No viniste a animar  
Negué con la cabeza y miré al suelo ¿Qué le podía decir?  
-Me has estado evitando desde que viniste a mi casa.  
No se lo quería confirmar, tampoco le iba a mentir. Seguí en mi misma posición, mirando al suelo y esperando que por algún milagro la tierra se abriese y me dejase caer y desaparecer para siempre.  
-¿Qué pasa contigo?   
Negué con la cabeza y me tapé la cara con las manos. Pasa que me he enamorado de ti. Pasa que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso infectado de tequila. Pasa que cada vez que tu olor me llega siento como si hubiese entrado en una nube. Pasa que así todo tienes novia y mi corazón se va descamando a cada segundo que sé que tú la quieres a ella.  
Noté mis dedos húmedos de las lágrimas que sin querer habían terminado por decidir mostrarse y hacerme parecer aún más patético. No veía nada más aparte del interior de mis palmas hasta que noté unas manos ásperas pero dulces agarrar las mías y dejarlas caer con suavidad como dos cuerdas que cuelgan de mi cuerpo. Jean estaba mucho más cerca de lo que recordaba. Su nariz casi rozaba la mía y apoyó los codos en la pared a la altura de mi cabeza, encerrándome más y más contra la pared que tenía detrás. Sus facciones eran apenas un borrón de colores neutrales bajo la cortina de mis lágrimas. Pero podía distinguir que estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca para que me sintiese cómodo con el torrente de emociones que me empezaba a recorrer. Podía distinguir la zona en la que estaban sus labios. Cerca. Cada vez más cerca. Demasiado cerca.  
Me besó.   
Fue un contacto extraño, ansiado pero prohibido y confuso. Los dejó ahí, sus labios sobre los míos como si fuesen dos libros que se apoyaban el uno en el otro para mantenerse en pie. Había muchas preguntas, gritos, sorpresas, errores y confusiones en ese momento. Demasiados. Pero no iba a dejar pasar algo así por empezar a preocuparme. No hice ningún comentario, no me aparté. No quería dejar de sentirlo. Hasta ahora no sabía cuánto realmente ansiaba esos labios, pero ya que los tenía no los pensaba desaprovechar. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. No podía estar pasando, Jean no haría esto. Pero si no era un sueño… ¿Por qué se sentía todo tan real? Ni siquiera había podido cerrar los ojos y ahí podía ver a Jean con los párpados entreabiertos y temblando casi imperceptiblemente. Se notaba la duda impresa en cada uno de los poros de su piel. Fue entonces cuando fui realmente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jean me estaba besando, Jean. Jean me estaba besando. Tenía que ser un error. De la forma más sutil que pude pero cortando el contacto de forma efectiva lo empujé, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitar las manos de su pecho cuando lo aparté.   
Sus ojos abiertos por sorpresa hacia sí mismo se encontraron con los míos confundidos. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido. Mis manos seguían sobre su pecho. Ninguno se movió un segundo, pero había una pequeña gotita de saliva sobre los labios de Jean. ¿Era de verdad una gotita de saliva? Me incliné hacia delante para verla mejor. Mis manos seguían sobre su pecho. Se inclinó hacia mí también. Sí que era una gotita de saliva. Volvimos a besarnos. ¿Por qué? Esto estaba mal. Pero no me importaba. Pasé las manos a su nuca, entrelazando allí los dedos í los dedos acariciando su pelo rapado. Esta vez sí movió sus labios contra los míos y pude cerrar los ojos cuando me sentí presionado nuevamente contra la pared. No importaba como lo mirase esto era un error, pero me estaba gustando demasiado. El sonido prohibido de los labios chocando y separándose llenaba el aire de la habitación y se agrupaban en la parte más profunda de mi memoria para no olvidar este momento nunca. Bebí tanto como pude de esa carnosa y ansiada boca, pero no podía aprovecharme más. Por la cara de Jean antes podía notar que no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo. No podía hacerle algo así a mi mejor amigo.  
Volví a apartarle, con la misma suavidad que antes pero asegurándome de que se quedaba lejos de mí y de que ninguna parte de nuestros cuerpos se tocaban. Volvió a mirarme asustado. ¿Qué quería que hiciese yo? Ahora mismo lo único que quería hacer era cogerlo entre mis brazos y volver a besarlo hasta que se acabase el mundo. Pero no podía hacer eso porque era mi amigo, era hetero y tenía novia, así que Marco, aparta esas estúpidas ideas de tu mente. Sólo míralo, se ve que no sabe por qué hizo lo que hizo. Y tú te has aprovechado. Mal, Marco, muy mal.   
Ahora fue mi turno de boquear como un pez recién sacado del agua.   
-Eh… Jean… -mis demostraciones de inteligencia cada vez eran más intensas, vamos Marco que con esto lo solucionas todo.  
-Lo siento, tío.  
Y se fue. Dijo la frase más posiblemente masculina que podía decir en esa situación y se fue. Tan repentinamente como vino, pero dejando a su paso todo el daño posible a mi corazón, confusión y otra vez unas estúpidas lágrimas que se empeñaron en salir a borbotones de mis ojos como si se hubiese abierto un grifo cuando cerró la puerta.

Jean se dejó caer en la silla al lado mío, con la pesadez y el suspiro típicos de la primera hora de un miércoles. Le correspondí levantando la cabeza de mis brazos, donde dormitaba a la espera del profesor, como todos los días. Ninguno dijo nada, intentando prestar la suficiente atención para tomar un par de notas para al menos saber lo que no entenderíamos cuando empezásemos a estudiar.  
Todo era como siempre. Había sido como siempre desde el domingo, de hecho fue como siempre desde que Jean salió de mi cuarto el sábado después del partido. Esa tarde que había dejado un extraño hueco en mi corazón parecía haber desaparecido de la historia del mundo. Un hueco con un sabor agridulce, con mariposas que me apuñalaban lentamente. Un hueco que se hacía cada vez más agrio al notar que esa tarde no estaba desapercibida del todo. Ya no se inclinaba hacia mí cuando se reía, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tocarme en lo más mínimo, se apartaba con la velocidad del rayo si por accidente alguna vez pasaba y siempre apartaba de mí su mirada.   
De resto seguía todo igual. Nuestros sitios parecían tener nuestros nombres grabado y allí me sentaba yo siempre al lado de la pared para poder apoyarme contra ella y que mi mirada chocase contra los cabellos de Jean en el camino a la ventana. Y allí se sentaba él, cinco minutos después de que el profesor hubiese empezado la clase, con ese olor a AXE excite que prácticamente violaba mi nariz. Estúpido desodorante, realmente atraía. Los recreos tampoco cambiaron. Intenté escaparme el primer día, pero adivinó lo que iba a hacer y se adelantó, impidiendo mi huida usando a Eren, Armin y Mikasa como barrera para que no me desviase del camino hacia nuestro punto habitual para encontrarnos con Sasha y Connie. Seguimos con nuestras conversaciones banales y nuestros chistes malos de cualquier cosa. Aparentemente todo era igual.  
Aparentemente.  
Me reía sin ganas y a cada minuto que pasaba me resultaba más difícil mantener un rictus alegre, pero lo conseguía. Si me hubiese derrumbado empezarían las preguntas y las preocupaciones y tendría que afrontar lo que había pasado y no quería. A Jean se lo notaba tenso, más tenso que de costumbre y cada rato peleaba con Eren por cualquier tontería.  
Armin lo había notado. Sabía que había pasado algo y me miraba con curiosidad desde su puesto oficial entre las piernas de Eren. Estúpidos novios felices. Sus ojos viajaban significativamente de Jean a mí alternativamente. Casi creo que podría saber todo lo que había pasado, era increíblemente perspicaz. Sacudí la cabeza suavemente en un intento fallido de comunicarle que todo estaba bien, pero era un truco demasiado fácil y no conseguiría engañarlo tan fácilmente. Volvió a mirar a Jean y sus ojos se quedaron allí clavados, al contrario que en el resto de las veces. Fue entonces cuando lo imité, para descubrir a mi ¿amigo? Temblando, con las manos en puños y el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que sus cejas iban a tocarse en cualquier momento.   
-Para de hacer eso- dijo, rechinando los dientes, en la dirección de, obviamente, Eren.  
-¿Hacer qué? –contestó el apelado jugando con el final de la camiseta de Armin.   
-¡Eso! ¡Me está poniendo de los nervios!- señaló a sus dedos con un tic en el ojo. Parecía una bomba a punto de estallar.   
-¿Qué clase de problema tienes? Si no te gusta, no mires – Ya pinchó el delicado globo de paciencia que tenía Eren. Se levantó, dejando a Armin en el suelo y encaminándose hacia Jean, enderezándose lo máximo posible para alcanzar su altura.   
Nadie veía venir lo que vino después. A Sasha casi se le cayó el bollo que se estaba comiendo de las manos, Mikasa levantó la mirada de la pantalla del móvil que siempre ocupaba su vista, la risa de Connie paró en seco, Armin agradeció haber gateado hasta mí nada más Eren se levantó y yo simplemente miré como si eso no pudiese ser real. Era cierto que se habían peleado muchas veces y sí, hubo momentos en los que se agarraban de la ropa y parecía que acabarían dándose la paliza de su vida, pero nunca terminaba de pasar. Hasta ahora.  
Jean cogió a Eren de los hombros y, antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada, echó la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo que sus frentes chocasen en un doloroso impacto que pareció resonar por todo el patio. Eren sólo tardó lo que necesitaron en hervir de rabia para devolverle el golpe, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago que hizo que se tambalease unos pasos. Fue entonces cuando todos empezaron a reaccionar. Mikasa agarró a Eren por detrás mientras Armin lo empujaba desde delante lejos de Jean y Connie y yo sujetamos ambos brazos de éste para mantenerlo en su sitio, ayudados por Sasha, que tiraba de su cintura hacia atrás. Pero se revolvía como una anguila, prácticamente bufando de rabia y sin apartar la mirada de la de Eren, cada vez más enloquecida.   
No fuimos suficientes para sujetarlos, ni siquiera Mikasa, que se quedó enganchada a la cintura de Eren incluso cuando se abalanzó contra Jean para dejar caer sus puños sobre su estómago de nuevo. Este se adelantó y se libró de los tres que lo sujetábamos para frenar las manos de Eren y empujarlo hacia detrás, apretando sus muñecas entre las suyas hasta casi dejarlas moradas. Los intentamos separar de nuevo, tirando de ellos en direcciones opuestas, pero siempre acababan volviendo a enfrentarse. Nunca antes habían tenido una pelea tan fuerte. ¿Tenían que hacerlo justo cuando estaban en el instituto? Se iban a meter en un buen lío.   
Como era de esperar, habían llamado la atención de todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el patio y, obviamente, la de un profesor. No cualquier profesor. El profesor Levi. Sólo su mirada hacía que me temblasen las piernas y quisiese salir corriendo de su rango de visión. Se acercó hacia nosotros con la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre anunciaba a todo el mundo que se atreviese a mirarle lo suficiente que detestaba que su trabajo incluyese el tener que cuidar de críos insensatos.  
Pese a su estatura, menor que la de Jean e incluso menor que la de Eren, se metió entre los dos sin vacilar un segundo, empujando a Jean hacia atrás y fuera del alcance de Eren, que seguía en el agarre de Mikasa. Los chicos se seguían mirando con odio, pero todavía tenían la conciencia suficiente como para no pelearse con Levi de por medio. Tendrían que estar completamente locos para hacer eso.   
-A jefatura de estudios- dijo secamente el adulto, que soltó a Jean y se encaminó hacia el interior del edificio, seguido de Jean y Eren separados por Armin y yo, Mikasa agarrada al brazo de su hermano adoptivo y Sasha y Connie detrás. Vaya comitiva.   
Cuando llegamos al despacho sólo Eren, Jean y Levi pasaron y los demás nos quedamos dando vueltas nerviosos por fuera hasta que tocó el timbre que indicaba el final del recreo y decidimos que era mejor que fuésemos a clase. Justo antes de darme la vuelta definitivamente pude ver como la puerta del director se abría y se cerraba cuando hubieron pasado tres personas a cada cual más alto.   
Suspiré y me dirigí a la clase, no había nada que yo pudiese hacer ahora. Armin se sentó a mi lado durante el resto de la hora, dejando a Mikasa sola con su teléfono, aunque tampoco parecía que le importase. Hizo lo que me esperaba, preguntó por Jean y por si pasaba algo. No insistió. No era su estilo, pero sí me miraba significativamente y hacía preguntas que parecían no tener nada que ver pero que sí que tenían algo que ver.  
Jean y Eren volvieron a clase la hora siguiente. Expulsados un día. Me lo esperaba. Armin se movió para sentarse al lado de Eren y, sobre todo, dejar el legítimo sitio de Jean libre para él. Tenía el labio roto, fruto de alguno de los puñetazos de Eren, que tenía los nudillos vendados y presumiblemente hinchados. Ambos lucían un bonito morado con chichón incluido en el punto donde sus frentes colisionaron. ¿Eran cosas mías o Jean tenía un ojo que empezaba a amoratarse? Se habían dado una buena paliza. No me atreví a dirigirle la palabra y él, aún en su intenso cabreo tampoco intentó empezar una conversación, así que nos quedamos las dos horas de clase en silencio, haciendo que atendíamos al profesor cuando en realidad uno pensando en el otro y cómo abordaríamos el tema del sábado porque estaba claro que esto no podía seguir así.  
Las clases pasaron sorprendentemente rápidas y antes de que me diese cuenta ya estaban todos los alumnos recogiendo sus cosas y Jean esperaba de pie enfrente de mi mesa para que nos fuésemos. El camino hacia la entrada también fue silencioso y tenso. Ojalá esto no pasase a ser el día a día a partir de ahora. En la entrada nos despedimos hasta el viernes y cada uno siguió su camino cabizbajo y pensativo. 

Llegué a la puerta de mi cuarto y con un suspiro empecé a girar la llave en la cerradura, pero recordando pasadas experiencias juzgué que sería mejor si tocaba antes de irrumpir directamente en la habitación. Se oyeron unos sonidos de gente moviéndose, algo pesado que cayó al suelo, risas ahogadas, un beso y finalmente el “adelante” de Bertholdt.   
Me encontré a Reiner en el suelo, con la camiseta del revés. Seguramente eso era la cosa pesada que se había caído antes. Bertholdt estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre su cama, mirándome mientras tiraba mi mochila al suelo y me derrumbaba sobre la cama.  
-¿Otra vez problemas con Kirschtein?  
-No imaginas cuánto.  
Se oyó un suspiro simultáneo desde el otro lado del cuarto y la voz de Bertholdt pregunto:  
-¿Qué pasó está vez?  
-Se peleó con Eren y lo expulsaron  
-Pero tú no tienes nada que ver con eso.  
-No lo se  
Hubo un espacio de silencio y al momento noté como mi cama se hundía bajo el peso de los dos chicos que acababan de subir.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-¿Se pelearon por ti?  
-¿Te besó de nuevo?  
-Yo creía que Eren iba en serio con Armin.  
-Sí, no me esperaba que fuese detrás de Marco, sobre todo después de que Jean lo hubiese reclamado justo frente a sus narices.  
-Pero estaba muy borracho.  
-También es verdad.  
Vaya par de cotillas, en serio. Eran peores que las marujas de barrio, casi me los podía imaginar con rulos y batas murmurando de los vecinos por el balcón y actualizando radio patio. Que historias se montaban ellos solos…   
-No fue nada de eso.  
-¿Entonces qué? –preguntaron los dos a la vez como si su vida dependiese de esa información. Me enderecé para poder hablar mejor y me los encontré a ambos a menos de dos milímetros de mi rostro. Que cotillas eran, en serio.   
-Estaba tenso y saltó cuando Eren se puso a jugar con la camisa de Armin.  
-¿Entonces por qué dices que no sabes si es tu culpa?- Parecía que hacían lo de hablar a la vez premeditadamente. Me mordí el labio inferior. No sabía si debía contárselo o no. No quería que nadie lo supiese, pero por otro lado me estaba quemando por dentro y, aunque fuesen un par de cotillas, eran los que más se olían lo que pasaba entre Jean y yo y además estaban aquí ahora y no me vendría nada mal sacarlo todo fuera.  
-Porque sí que me besó.  
-¿Quién? ¿Jean?  
-Sí.  
Pude oir el silencio cuando se quedaron sin respiración al recibir esa información.  
-¿Cuándo?   
-El día después del partido, vino para preguntarme por qué estaba actuando extraño con él y… me besó…  
Miré a Bertholdt cuando me di cuenta de que metí la pata hasta el fondo con esa última frase. No quería contar lo que me había pasado con el hermano de Jean. Eso no, no estaba preparado. Tampoco estaba preparado para confesar todo lo que realmente lo quería, aunque a lo mejor eso ya lo veían ellos dos claramente. Bert se mantuvo callado, conforme con la información al entender mi mirada, pero Reiner preguntó, como era de esperar, al no tener más información.  
-¿Y se puede saber por qué estabas actuando con Jean?   
Miré a Reiner, Bertholdt miró a Reiner, miré al suelo y el otro moreno sacudió la cabeza. Lo entendió. El silenció se apoderó de nuestro encuentro y los tres nos enderezamos para apoyar la espalda contra la pared con un suspiro cansado. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Reiner intervino.  
-Voy a hacer una fiesta de Halloween  
Acto seguido sacó el móvil del bolsillo y tecleó un mensaje que nos llegó tanto a Bert como a mi. Y a media ciudad más por lo que pude comprobar el sábado a las ocho.   
-¿Tú lo solucionas todo con fiestas?  
-Sí-No dio opción a discusión y se levantó llevando a Bertholdt detrás de él.- No lo esperes despierto- añadió cuando estaba ya por fuera de la puerta, justo antes de que se escuchara el sonido de la llave girar en la cerradura. 

 

El impertinente pitido de la alarma me despertó a la misma hora que todas las mañanas y con ojos somnolientos la apagué y procedí a refrescarme la cara y ponerme la primera camiseta y los primeros pantalones que encontré. Tampoco puse mucho esfuerzo. Estaba demasiado dormido. Un breve vistazo me bastó para comprobar que Bertholdt no volvió anoche a casa y abrí la puerta para bajar al comedor a por mi desayuno. Pero no pude abrirla bien. Había algo en mi camino. Empujé con más fuerza y me respondió un gruñido molesto. Un gruñido molesto que conocía demasiado bien. No.  
Lo que estaba bloqueando mi puerta se apartó. Más bien, se levantó y terminó de abrir la puerta con una sonrisa de lado y una bolsa de papel en la mano. No.   
-Hoy estás secuestrado.  
-Jean que tú estés expulsado no quiere decir que yo tampoco tenga que ir a clase.  
-Calla.  
Me empujó al interior de la habitación y no puse demasiada resistencia, todavía en mi estado zombie de recién levantado. Acabé sentado en mi cama, con la mochila a mis pies y Jean ofreciéndome un humeante vaso de mi capuccino preferido y un donut glaseado que tenía una pinta demasiado deliciosa. Tomé ambas cosas y empecé a devorar como un animal hambriento sin fijarme en que Jean se había sentado al lado mío.  
Esta era la primera vez en la que realmente estábamos a solas desde el sábado. Esa era otra de las diferencias, evitábamos todo lo posible encontrarnos en situaciones parecidas a las de aquella tarde. Jean se había saltado claramente esa regla no escrita.  
-¿Por qué me secuestras?- Le pregunté, inseguro de sus razones para venir y querer pasar el día conmigo después de lo que había pasado ayer. Ambos sabíamos que estaba irascible por ese encuentro que tuvimos. Noté como se tensaba ante esa pregunta. No tuve que haberlo hecho.   
-Me pareció que te merecías un día de recompensa. –No entendía muy bien a qué se refería con eso, pero asentí y lo dejé estar para no estropear el momento. Tengo que admitir que lo estaba disfrutando, era como si hubiésemos vuelto a los días en los que simplemente éramos unos buenos amigos, no unos amigos que se había besado de manera extraña.   
Los donuts se terminaban demasiado rápido siempre, y eso fue lo que me pasó cuando fui a morder el mío y solo encontré un delicioso bocado de aire. Oí la risa ahogada de Jean a mi lado y acto seguido una cosa suave rozar contra mi mejilla. Me giré y descubrí que era Jean, más bien un trocito del donut de Jean sujeto entre sus largos dedos. Me relamí los labios. Sabía que no debía, menos en un momento como este. Este tipo de actos eran los que más tenía que evitar. No podía, no con Jean en mi cama, no con mi corazón latiendo tan fuertemente, no con nuestro primer beso tan cercano. Pero lo hice. Me incliné hacia delante y atrapé el pedacito de masa entre mis dientes, saboreando lo dulce y delicioso que era. Pero había algo incluso más dulce y delicioso al otro extremo, el extremo en el que Jean había sustituido sus dedos por sus labios, el extremo que se acercaba cada vez más conforme daba pequeñas mordidas al estúpido donut. Necesitaba un ángel. Necesitaba un ángel que me parase porque yo no iba a ser capaz y no podría soportar otra oleada de tensión y otra pelea con Eren. Necesitaba un ángel y vino. Vino en forma de mi compañero de piso al volver de casa de su novio para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir al instituto.  
-Oh Dios mío.


	8. días que mejoran por momentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que subí algo y sí, este capítulo me quedó cortto, pero está concentrado y trataré de escribir pronto el siguiente!  
> la canción que escuchan Jean y Marco es esta, por si quieren tener banda sonora e.e  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HelAUr_Rbo

-Berth, ¿No te tendrás por casualidad un… oh…

Reiner se asomó justo en ese momento por la puerta, mirando hacia el interior del cuarto, cortando su frase a mitad al ver a Bertholdt de pie en medio del cuarto y a Jean y a mí sentados en la cama aún unidos por el donut. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en torno a esa pequeña habitación de residencia, los cuatro congelados por lo que parecieron horas hasta que Jean dio el primer movimiento.

Demasiado bruscamente se separó de mí, huyendo a la otra esquina de la cama y llevándose con él prácticamente todo el donut. Demasiado bruscamente. Cuando me giré para mirarlo con sorpresa lo encontré con una mano en la base del cuello, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y los hombros sacudiéndose en convulsiones. La tos no tardó en inundar el cuarto, haciendo que Jean se doblase sobre sí mismo y su cara enrojeciese por segundos.

Un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda. Se estaba ahogando. Me bloqueé un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar para después gatear hacia donde estaba y darle las típicas palmaditas en la espalda. Fueron obviamente inútiles y lo único que conseguí fue empeorar la situación, haciendo que Jean se encogiese para huir de mí y su tos empeorase. La maniobra de Heimlich. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no sabía cómo hacerla y tampoco quería hacerle más daño. Miré a Reiner y Bertholdt rogando ayuda con los ojos. Por suerte, el rubio asintió levemente y consiguió moverse de su congelada posición hacia donde Jean estaba agonizando, cayendo de la cama al suelo. Lo último que vi antes de meterme en el baño para conseguirle un vaso de agua fue a Reiner agarrándolo por debajo de los brazos para levantarlo.

Nunca se me borrará de la mente la escena con la que me encontré al volver. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol y sangre fría para que el vaso no se me escapase de los dedos y se destrozase en mil pedazos al caer. Por suerte también pude sujetar mi mandíbula, porque corría el mismo riesgo de precipitarse al suelo.

Enfrente de mi cama estaban de pie Reiner y Jean, más bien estaba Reiner de pie sujetando a un Jean que prácticamente caería sin la ayuda del otro. En la posición en la que estaban, pecho contra espalda, se remarcaba la diferencia en tamaño, la coronilla de Jean a la altura de los ojos de Reiner y sus hombros más finos envueltos por los del chico más musculoso. Los brazos de este rodeaban el pecho de Jean, uniéndose en un puño envuelto por la otra mano justo en el punto en el acababan las costillas. La posición adecuada. Las piernas temblorosas de Jean encontraron un hueco entre las de Reiner, semi abiertas y firmemente sujetas al suelo. Sus brazos se sacudían como si no tuviesen vida cada vez que su cuerpo chocaba contra el pecho del otro. Su rostro era ahora aún más rojo y casi podría jurar que lo estaba viendo amoratarse. Cada vez que Reiner tiraba de él hacía una especie de mezcla de quejido y gemido de perro viejo moribundo. Al menos tres veces presionaron las manos de Reiner el vientre de Jean, pero todavía no había síntomas de mejoría. El más corpulento apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente mientras empujaba sus cuerpos con más intensidad, parecía que no podría conseguirlo, Jean prácticamente no podía levantar la cabeza, chocando contra Reiner como un peso muerto.

Aferré el vaso con ambas manos. Pese a la situación no era capaz de hacer nada. ¿De qué forma podía ayudar? Tragué saliva con dificultad y miré a Bertholdt, de pie a mi lado. ¿Realmente iba a perder a mi mejor amigo por un trozo de donut?

Normalmente las miradas de Bert me tranquilizaban, pero no esta vez. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la escena que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas débilmente teñidas de rosa. Sabía la gravedad del momento, sabía que debía llamar a una ambulancia, pero era simplemente demasiado. Mi rostro no podía ser mucho más distinto que el de Bertholdt, observando a Reiner y a Jean, mi cuerpo paralizado. Veía como las caderas de Reiner chocaban contra las de Jean, los jadeos de Reiner por el esfuerzo, los sonidos entrecortados de Jean y su pecho sacudiéndose cada vez.

Ya casi habíamos perdido la esperanza, Bertholdt había salido de su trance y empezaba a buscar su móvil para llamar a urgencias, Reiner puso menos esfuerzo en cada empujón, mirándonos con ojos desesperados y respirando entrecortadamente. Había dejado el vaso en la mesa, acercándome a Jean para cogerlo y llevarlo abajo cuando llegas la ambulancia a la que iba a llamar Bertholdt. Pero no hizo falta. En un último y desesperado intento, Reiner tiró de Jean hacia él. No parecía ser distinto de las demás veces, pero lo fue. Las mejillas de Jean se inflaron y de entre sus labios abiertos a medias saltó el pequeño trozo e masa que había ocasionado toda esa conmoción. Voló por la habitación en una perfecta parábola hasta que aterrizó silenciosamente sobre mis libros, los que había dejado esa mañana en la mesa cuando Jean vino a secuestrarme. Los cuatro seguimos la trayectoria hasta que se paró. Y el resto del mundo volvió a girar.

Jean se escurrió entre los brazos de Reiner, resbalando hasta el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados y respirando con dificultad. Reiner lo dejó ir, como si fuese un soldado caído en guerra, masajeándose suavemente la garganta con una mano, apoyado contra el borde de la cama como si fuese una barricada. No tardé ni dos segundos en tomar el relevo de Reiner, de rodillas a su lado y sujetándolo por los hombros. No quería perderlo. Me miró con esos ojos castaños húmedos por la falta de oxígeno, su cara recuperando el color que había perdido y supe que estaba completamente acabado.

Cuando se apoyó contra mí, cada célula de mi cuerpo tembló ante el contacto y no me atreví a cogerlo y subirlo a la cama como me hubiese gustado, temeroso de que me fuese a romper o derretir si lo hacía. Así nos quedamos tanto tiempo que podría haberse acabado el mundo alrededor nuestro o podría haber dado tiempo sólo a que una mosca se posase en la ventana y levantase el vuelo de nuevo. El tiempo es relativo y al lado de Jean cada segundo parece un siglo que ha de ser grabado y recordado para futuras generaciones.

Estaba definitivamente acabado.

En algún momento Reiner y Bertholdt desaparecieron entre el silencio de la habitación. No me di cuenta. Sólo existía Jean apoyado sobre mi hombro regulando su respiración.

En algún momento su respiración se reguló.

En algún momento el reloj marcó las dos pasadas.

En algún momento dejé de sentir la cálida presión de su cuerpo contra el mío y oí el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

En algún momento me quedé dormido en el suelo, sin moverme de mi sitio en todo el día y sólo despertándome cuando la gentil mano de Bertholdt sacudió mi hombro y me arrastró al comedor para que al menos comiese la cena, viendo que me había saltado la comida.

 

 

Estaba cavando mi propia tumba.

Era viernes a las dos en punto, justo a la salida del instituto y no podía conseguir alegrarme porque fuese a empezar el fin de semana. Sólo podía pensar en cómo Jean se había sentado tan cómodamente a mi lado esa mañana, cómo no había hablado con nadie en todo el día salvo conmigo. No lo entendía. ¿A qué clase de juego cruel estaba jugando? Ahora caminaba a mi lado, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de ‘Broken Glass’, que sonaba con el volumen al máximo desde los terribles altavoces. La gente que atiborraba los pasillos nos miraba como si fuésemos extraterrestres mientras tarareábamos el estribillo a la vez. Me hubiese gustado permanecer impasible, huir, encerrarme dentro de mi taquilla, pero Jean sabía demasiado bien cómo retenerme con mi canción favorita y mi taquilla era demasiado pequeña como para que cupiese dentro.

La luz del exterior nos bañó cuando cruzamos las puertas, abrazando la libertad que nos ofrecían los dos días siguientes. De repente, me vi caminando solo y sin la voz que antes me acompañaba en mi terrible y desafinado tarareo. Volví la vista hacia atrás y me encontré con Jean, paralizado, el móvil en la mano amenazando con caerse y su rostro siendo la sorpresa en persona. Seguí su mirada, clavada en algo que estaba más allá de mí. Temía lo que me iba a encontrar, sabía que no quería ver que era lo que estaba mirando de esa forma, pero mis ojos traicionaron.

Encontré a una chica como otra cualquiera, con pelo color chocolate, rizado, corto y rapado por un lado. Caía por su afilado rostro, enmarcando sus agudos ojos verdes. Una sonrisa con labios rojos color carmín cruzaba su rostro, rebosante de felicidad. Vaqueros apretados, chupa de cuero, pañuelo alrededor del cuello y manos en los bolsillos. Era ella. Casi podía ver el hilo rojo uniéndolos.

Jean pasó a mi lado, caminando como si fuese sobre nubes, absorto en la mirada de esa chica, que lo esperaba sin moverse un milímetro. No quería seguir mirando. Iba a ser peor, me rompería en pedazos allí mismo. Delante de todo el instituto, delante de ellos. No puedes, Marco, por su bien. No puedes.

Pasé por su lado en mi carrera desesperada por llegar a un lugar seguro, no quise mirar, pero soy débil. Los brazos de ella rodeaba el cuello de Jean, que la sujetaba por la cintura. No me atreví a mirar sus rostros, temeroso de ver la cruda realidad sin anestesia, sin ser suavizada por una mente desesperada por algo de esperanza. Prefería seguir ateniéndome a mi recuerdo de los tres besos malditos de Jean y mis universos alternativos en los que esa chica no existía.

 

 

 

 

 

Me miré al espejo. Estaba patético. Vestido de cabeza a pies de aguamarina y con plumas por todas partes. ¿Por qué no hacía Reiner esto? Menos mal que era medianamente bueno para hacer manualidades. Conseguí hacerme el disfraz en una sola tarde. Después del salir el viernes del instituto decidí que necesitaba ir a esa fiesta y liarme con alguien para olvidarme de Jean y todo lo referente a él, o quizás sólo beber hasta caer inconsciente. Pero mejor si me liaba con alguien. Me planteé ir de mariquita, pero no me apetecía estar pegando puntitos negro así que me decidí por otro que mostrase igualmente mis intenciones: pavo real. Esperaba que hubiese muchas indirectas con mis plumas. Y directas. Me di la vuelta para mirar la cola. Estaba relativamente satisfecho con el resultado, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que había tenido para hacerlo y lo… ni siquiera sabía que era lo que parecía. Rompiendo el contacto visual cogí mi teléfono, las llaves y salí del apartamento en busca de la casa de Reiner. Por si había alguna duda, Bertholdt ya estaba allí.

Jean no me había mandado un mensaje siquiera desde que se había encontrado con su novia. Sestaría demasiado ocupado en su burbuja amorosa como para acordarse de su mejor amigo. No importa, hoy es tu noche, Marco. Tú, no Jean, tú. No vas a pensar en él hasta que vuelvas mañana.

Antes de media hora ya había roto esa promesa, pero no es lo que piensan. Tiene su razón. Me había perdido. La última vez que había ido a casa de Reiner había sido con Jean y no soy muy bueno con las direcciones, bueno, a decir verdad soy simplemente terrible. La cosa más desastrosa para las direcciones que pueda existir. Si la residencia no estuviese al lado del instituto ya me hubiese perdido un par de veces (y más de dos y tres veces fui en la dirección incorrecta los primeros días del curso). Pésimo en orientación, simplemente pésimo. No se cómo se me ocurrió que podría llegar por mis propios medios habiendo ido sólo una vez. Llamé a Reiner, llamé a Bert y dejé infinidad de mensajes que ni siquiera leyeron. ¿Cómo iban a responderme? Antes de la fiesta estarían ocupados dándose amor y después, bueno, ¿Quién respondía al teléfono en medio de una fiesta? Grande Marco, grande. Tu plan ha fracasado incluso antes de empezar.

Estaba en una especie de bulevar en medio de edificios relativamente altos con viviendas en los tres últimos pisos y locales comerciales en los pisos que daban a la calle. Ni siquiera recordaba que existiese un sitio como este en la ciudad. Las farolas parpadeaban contra el oscuro cielo de las ocho y media. En una de las calles laterales podía distinguir los carteles brillantes de un cine pequeño ¿había un cine? Lo dicho, pésimo en orientación. Encontré un banco y me dejé caer en él, maldiciéndome justo después de hacerlo al oír los crujidos de las plumas de mi cola al romperse. Ahora también había destrozado el disfraz. Perfecto, todo era perfecto. Noté una gota caer sobre mi mano. No. No puede ser. Dos gotas más. Cinco. Perdí la cuenta. Empapado. Miré al cielo cubierto que me tiraba litros y litros de agua como si se burlase de mí, poniendo la guinda a mi ya arruinada noche. Esperaba al menos recordar el camino a casa. Sí, creo que sí…

Me levanté, dispuesto a dar por terminada la tarde (o mi vida) y enterrarme bajo las mantas para no volver a salir nunca más. Justo entonces escuché el grito sorprendido de una chica al salir y encontrarse con que estaba lloviendo y que se le iba a rizar el pelo. Me giré automáticamente hacia el sonido y vi una pareja salir del cine. Gracias, universo, esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Una parejita empalagosa que me recordase todo lo que me encantaría estar así con Jean y lo imposible que era. Ahora él había abierto un paraguas rosa con puntitos negros claramente propiedad de la chica, y la agarraba por la cintura. Que bonito todo. Oh, se movían a la luz, ahora podría ver la cara de esos dos felices… no. No puede ser. Universo yo te maldigo. No podían ser otros, no, allí estaba Jean, iluminado con la luz de la farola y rodeando a su novia con un brazo. No podía tener mejor suerte. Vamos, Marco, muévete, no quieres ver esto, vuelve a casa. Con la suerte que estás teniendo hoy capaz que te cae un meteorito encima. Muy bien, ahora la gira y están cara a cara. Un beso bajo la lluvia, que romántico. Aparté la mirada, sintiendo un hueco en mi pecho llenarse de un ácido corrosivo que amenazaba con destruirme totalmente hasta que no quedase de mí nada más que el recuerdo y un suspiro de amor no correspondido.

El paraguas me ahorró la visión que me hubiese destruido completamente. Ahora era un buen momento para huir y no volver. ¿Por qué me seguía torturando de esta manera? Ya no me importaba recordar el camino a casa. Sólo quería salir de allí, alejarme lo más posible de la realidad. No ver a Jean nunca más, no ver nunca más a esa chica y, ya puestos, no ver a nadie nunca más. No lloré, creo que ya se me acabaron las lágrimas que podía derramar por Jean. El cielo ya lloraba por mí, empapándome y recordándome con cada gota ese paraguas rosa con puntitos negros bajo el que no podría estar. A merced de la lluvia, con un disfraz de pavo real destrozado y sin nada que pudiese salvarme.


	9. Lluvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO HABER DEJADO ESTO MUERTO HASTA AHORA!!! NO creo que nadie lo siga ya XDD pero seguiré subiendo hasta que acabe la historia, que no creo que quede ya mucho.

No hace falta aclarar que, de nuevo, me perdí. La calle por la que creía que había venido no era la buena. A este paso acabaría durmiendo en un banco. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar a mis alrededores. Me senté en el bordillo de la acera. Se me mojaron los converse nuevos color aguamarina comprados especialmente para ese día, pero no me importó. Las plumas de mi cola volvieron a crujir y la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre mi ya arruinada camisa. Pero no me importaba. Nada me importaba. Me sentía vacío, había arrancado esa parte de mí que quería a Jean sobre todo lo que existía. Ahora me faltaba una parte. Había un hueco dentro de mí que no sabía cómo llenar y ahora, tirado en la calle y sin el menor signo de esperanza en mi futuro, amenazaba con acabar carcomiendo por completo y dejarme como una simple carcaza.

Pasaron un par de coches a mi lado que me salpicaron con el agua asquerosa que se acumula en la calzada. Un par de grupos de adolescentes que volvían a casa después de fiesta me miraron con pena. Todos creerían que estaba borracho. Tampoco me importaba. Llegó un momento en el que dejé de levantar la mirada cuando oía algún ruido cerca de mí. Las manos sobre los ojos y el ánimo en los pies. No pensaba moverme de aquí hasta la mañana siguiente o hasta el año siguiente. Quizás me pegaba a esa acera y no la dejaba nunca.

Quizás me quedé dormido ahí incluso, tampoco es que me hubiese extrañado, quizás sólo pestañeé. Sentí algo caer sobre mi cabeza, era blando, cálido y… olía a Jean…

Abrí los ojos por primera vez desde que me senté en la acera y levanté la cabeza, notando al instante una punzada de dolor en el cuello al moverlo ¿cuánto tiempo había estado así? Cuando alcé la mirada me encontré con lo último que esperaba ver. Sí, Jean. De pie frente a mí, el cabello empapado pegado a su rostro y con el final de un suspiro de alivio aún en sus labios.

-¿Jean?

-Menos mal

Sentí sus brazos coger mi cuerpo por los hombros, aún incapaz de responder. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí? ¿No se suponía que estaba con su novia? ¿Pasando una preciosa noche romántica? Volvía a no entender nada. ¿Por qué volvía en mi momento más desesperado para levantarme otra vez? ¿No sería mucho más fácil simplemente dejarme ir?

Una mente confusa y un cuerpo dolorido no eran una buena combinación, menos aun estando justo frente a la causa de tu estado.

-No sabes todo lo que me ha costado encontrarte- comentó Jean mientras me cogía entre sus brazos.- fui a la fiesta de Reiner, pero me dijeron que no estabas. Fui a tu cuarto y tampoco estabas.- Mi cuerpo empezaba a responder e intenté caminar por mí mismo, pero la mano que Jean tenía sobre mi cintura no se apartaba.- Incluso le pregunté a la recepcionista si había visto a un chico alto y con pequitas adorables salir. Creo que piensa que soy una especie de acosador. –se pasó una mano por el pelo y, ¿era eso un sonrojo? Cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando.

-¿No tenías un paraguas?- Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que me diese cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Antes de darme cuenta de que me acababa de revelar como el patético acosador que lo había observado mientras besaba a su novia bajo el paraguas rosa con puntitos.

-Preferí dejarlo ir antes de romperlo más. –comentó, distraídamente. ¿Eso era un doble sentido? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Sabía que los había visto? Espera, ¿cómo que dejarlo ir?- Hace viento, podría haberlo roto y hacer daño a alguien- añadió, mientras una nueva tromba de agua nos caía encima, perfectamente vertical gracias a la quietud que se había mantenido durante toda la tarde.

Me callé cuando apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, a la altura perfecta para que lo hiciese. Cada vez estaba más confuso y entendía menos que pasaba, pero no me importaba. Y no me importaba de una forma muy distinta de cómo no me había importado antes. Con la chaqueta de Jean torcida sobre la cabeza y su mano en mi cintura parecía que no había nada más importante que nuestros pasos de charco en charco caminando en una dirección desconocida.

Poco después reconocí el sitio en el que estábamos, cuando Jean me soltó, dejando una huella invisible en dónde me había tocado. Se tiró sobre el mojado césped que cubría la pequeña esquinita del parque Kirschtein. Me miró con una sonrisa en los labios. No. No pensaba tumbarme a su lado. En el césped hay babosas. El césped mojado está hecho únicamente de babosas. No. Me extendió una mano. No, de ninguna manera. La sonrisa no se apartó de sus labios cuando se incorporó y me cogió de ambos brazos. No, Jean, no me hagas esto. Tiró de mi hacia delante, caí de lado al rodarse él para que no chocásemos y su chaqueta salió volando de mi cabeza, yendo a parar a algún lugar del suelo.

No apartó las manos de mí cuando soltó una carcajada que podría convertir en ángel hasta al mismísimo Satanás. Sonreí y reí con él. No existía ya ninguna política de distanciamiento seguro. No existía ese hueco que tanto me había atormentado. No existía nada salvo el césped, las babosas y la risa de Jean. No despegó sus ojos de los míos cuando se encontraron en la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿A quién le importaba? El tiempo no existía. En esa mirada dijimos todo y no dijimos nada. Se borró todo. Empezábamos de cero, los días de sufrimiento, la confusión, los besos robados, las lágrimas y las peleas. Todo había desaparecido. Volvíamos a ser esos dos chicos que se olvidaron la ropa de deporte y compartían gustos musicales.

No paró de llover en ningún momento, el agua helada llevándose todos los malos momentos y llevándonos al origen. No sé muy bien en qué momento teníamos los brazos el uno alrededor del otro y rodábamos por el pequeño espacio con hierba, aun riendo. No podía dejar de sonreir incluso cuando la boca me dolía de tanto hacerlo, incluso cuando aparté una asquerosa babosa que vi en el pelo de Jean.

La tarde de pesadilla se había convertido de repente en un sueño imposible pero real. La lluvia había amainado hasta ser sólo un velo transparente de gotitas que decoraban las telarañas transformándolas en collares de diamantes. Jean seguía a mi lado, navegando con sus ojos en el infinito de las estrellas pero anclándose en el brazo que sutilmente se apoyaba contra el mío.

Bajé la mirada al suelo. Todo parecía demasiado perfecto, demasiado irreal. No podía ser cierto. Era una broma, ahora saldrían todos nuestros amigos de algún lado y se reirían de lo crédulo que era. Volvería la chica con su paraguas rosa de puntitos y se llevaría a Jean enganchado de su brazo soltándome una de esas carcajadas de “idiota, te lo creíste todo”. Eso es lo que más sentido tendría.

Los ojos de Jean se separaron del cielo nocturno y buscaron los míos. No pude resistirme a devolverle la mirada. Sonrió. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?

-Gracias.

No pude responderle. ¿Qué debía responderle siquiera? Ni siquiera entendía por qué me daba las gracias. Ni siquiera entendía a que estaba jugando.

Su mano encontró una forma de entrelazarse con la mía y mis dedos los dejaron, abrazando los suyos de forma automática. Era simplemente una reacción automática, no podía haber otra respuesta a ese movimiento. Dejé que me guiara, sus pasos seguros tenían ahora una clara dirección que, para variar, yo desconocía. No íbamos rápido, no íbamos lento, simplemente al ritmo perfecto, al ritmo al que caían las pocas gotas que el cielo aún quería echarnos.

El puente. Volvimos a ese puente dónde acabó la primera tarde del principio de todo. Paró en seco, un segundo, en el mismo sitio donde nos habíamos quedado la otra vez para ver el río. De algún modo se las arregló para darme la vuelta y quedarme mirando sus ojos, envuelto en unos brazos que parecían no querer soltarme jamás.

-Lo siento.

Volvía a no entenderlo, ¿Qué se supone que pasaba hoy con él? ¿Gracias? ¿Lo siento? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

 

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar y decir algo, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Suaves, dulces, tentativos. Fue corto, pero no se apartó. Me miró a los ojos, dejó sus manos en mis caderas, abrazándome para que no huyese. No había errores, no había culpa, no había rechazo, sólo mi reflejo en sus pupilas. Sonreí. Ahora lo entendía, ese gracias, ese lo siento, todo tenía sentido ahora. No tenía que encerrarme más, no había ninguna política de distanciamiento seguro. Era libre, ahora era libre de sentir lo que quisiese hacia Jean y podía confiar en que él también me correspondiera. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello y dejé allí un pequeño beso. Ahora mi mundo se había recompuesto. Estaba con Jean, no había nada que pudiese interferir… espera. Esto quiere decir que…

-¿J-Jean?

-¿hm?

-¿Ha-has cortado con Lisa?

-Claro, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? –me sujetó por los hombros, mirándome a los ojos para que pudiese ver que no mentía. Oh dios santo.   
De repente me golpeó todo como un mazo. El hermano de Jean, el puñetazo a la pared, las amenazas… Si Lisa sufría, me lo haría pagar. Se me aflojaron las rodillas. Jean acababa de cortar con Lisa. No, no iba a ser tan fácil, por supuesto que no. No podía de repente ser feliz porque al destino le diese la gana, no. Era simplemente imposible, no podía estar con Jean. Me revolví en sus brazos, no quería volver a estar cerca de él, sería peor, tenía que huir, salir corriendo, mudarme, hacer un hueco en la tierra e hibernar ahí para siempre.

Los brazos de Jean intentaron detenerme, retenerme a su lado, pero mi pánico fue más fuerte y acabé deshaciéndome de su abrazo. Corrí, corrí como si no hubiese mañana, intentando escapar del terror que atenazaba mis extremidades solo consiguiendo que este creciese aún más. Podía escuchar los gritos preocupados de Jean, que me seguía en mi carrera sin dirección. Cállate, vete, no te acerques. Olvídame, ojalá nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

No podía más, tenía los músculos tan tensos que no podía ni moverme, estaba empezando a temblar. Caí al suelo y me recosté como pude contra una pared. Sólo quería desaparecer. Estaba temblando, los sonidos se confundían, ¿dónde está el cielo? ¿Dónde está el suelo? Cerré los ojos. El mundo era aterrador. Sólo quería irme.


End file.
